Charcoal Drawing
by HLecter511
Summary: Everything caught by her eyes, a stick of charcoal was used to sketch the exact image she witnessed. The group of samurai emerging from the fog was to be the beginning of a new chapter in her sketchbook, and many more charcoal sketches of these samurai would follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** The Fog

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Captain Nathan Algren was not happy one bit.

He had been apart of the US Army, fought in the American Indian Wars, and he had gone through all the training to prepare to fight and trained his past men to fight too. He had been approached by Colonel Bagley, who requested Nathan to train Imperial Japanese Army for a hefty amount of money. The army was requested by a man named Omura, and that is all Nathan knew about.

Nathan was the one to decide whether the army was ready or not, but there was a need to push these not fully trained men into battle against a rebellious samurai group. Omura wanted the samurais crushed.

The decision to end the training earlier than the deadline was because there was a great ambition to find this samurai known as Katsumoto and take him down with the rest of his samurais. Nathan was not happy, and he knew this would turn out bad. But that was not the only reason for his anger.

Along his journey to Japan, Nathan was accompanied by his little sister, Ana. He would not leave her behind alone in America without him. She was ambitious, but also, she was determine young woman. She kept Nathan in line, and she could put men in their place if she needed to. She was also the one who was sketching out the journey in leather bound books. The new surroundings was interesting to Ana, and Nathan saw how much Ana wanted to learn about the culture and language. He saw how she picked up a few words and learned how to put on a kimono. He was happy to see her happy.

But the reason why Nathan's anger was even worst, other than being ignored about the army not being ready, Nathan was angry because they made Ana come along with him to the battlefield to take in the battle scene so that she could sketch it out.

Ana assured him she would be fine, even getting into a heated argument with him until she got the last word. Nathan backed down, knowing he would not win the battle against his sister, who was an eight years younger than him.

Nathan glanced at his sister, riding alongside him on a thoroughbred horse. She was dressed in riding gear to be able to move quick if she needed to run. Nathan gave her one of his spare handgun and knife, in case she would need to defend herself.

As they rode along the road on their horses, the regiments were formed in two file lines behind them, and marching along the road. The group cut through a village, which was burnt down to the ground by Katsumoto and his men. Villagers walked by the army with blank stares, carrying what they could from their destroyed homes.

"A thousand miles of rail track laid in less than two years. It's astonishing." Graham said, riding up alongside Nathan.

"And Omura owns all of it?" Nathan asked.

"As soon as he can get rid of the Samurai, he will, yes."

A low hum escaped from Ana, realizing how rich Omura was.

"How do you intend to find Katsumoto?" Graham asked.

The horses rode alongside railroad track ride, which presently a train parked on.

"Don't worry, Mr. Graham. I assure you, he'll find us."

"I really do not wish to think that." Ana mumbled, but Nathan heard her as he shot her a sheepish grin.

"You do know I will not let anything happen to you, Ana."

"I know, Nathan." Ana replied with a gentle smile.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. Days Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

Ana's hand twitched toward the saddle bag on her horse. Her sketch book was inside the saddle bag, and Ana wanted to take it out and draw the scenery surrounding them, but she would memorize the scene instead to draw it later on.

With Nathan leading everyone, when he came to a stop, everyone came to a stop. The position they were in was in a forest was shrouded by thick fog. They were in the Yoshino Province.

When Nathan rode away from the head of the group and rode down the line to make sure the regiment was lined up correctly. He began to yell out orders, preparing everyone to load up their weapons and prepare to face their opponent. The area was a location where the Samurais were known to appear.

Ana rode alongside Simon Graham, a translator assigned to help Nathan. The two rode up to be near Nathan.

"Where is Hasegawa?" Nathan asked, looking straight at Graham for an answer.

"Apparently, he refuses to fight against Katsumoto." Graham answered.

Nathan clenched his teeth, looking past Ana and Graham to scan the area. His eyes came to rest on the General Hasegawa on top of his horse, who was not moving from the spot as his soldiers ran by him to get ready. Nathan pulled the reins of his horse to turn back around to go command the regiment.

"Captain Algren. We are not here as combatants." Bailey stated.

"Then who's gonna lead these men?" Nathan faced Bagley with a look of rage.

"Their own officers. Let's move to the rear." Bagley snapped back.

"We'll be there presently." Nathan growled, turning the horse and his back to Bagley.

"Fix bayonets!" Nathan shouted to the men.

Soon, Gant step forward to shout the same order to the rest of the regiment that might not had heard. With the command, the soldiers did the action as quick as possible.

"Mr. Graham and Ms. Algren, you will accompany me to the rear."

"Yes, of course." Graham said, not planning to stay behind like Nathan and Gant.

With a turn of the horse, Graham began to follow after Bagley. However, when Bagley halted the horse, Graham halted his horse. The two men looked at Ana, who was not following them. Her eyes stayed on her older brother.

"Ms. Algren?" Bagley called for her.

"I'm staying."

"Ms. Algren, please come with us. I do not wish to see an attractive woman such as yourself be put into harms way." Bagley tried to reason with her, even giving her a charming smile.

"I am staying with my brother, who is showing nothing but bravery. Don't worry about me, Bagley, you should know I am a great rider, especially more than yourself." Ana shot him a look with a challenging raise of the eyebrow.

Turning back around on the saddle, Ana tapped the sides of her horse. The horse took off in a leisure gallop, getting away from Bagley, who shouted after her to come back. She ignored him and rode toward her brother and Gant.

"Sergeant Gant, report to the rear and see to the disposition of the supply trains." Nathan said, glancing at Gant.

When Gant stood nearby Nathan, loading up his rifle, Nathan faced him with disbelief. Nathan eyes shot up when he heard galloping and saw Ana come riding up to his side. Nathan gave her a small nod, knowing there was no stopping his sister from joining him. Nathan turned his attention back to his oldest and loyalist comrade and friend, Gant.

"Sergeant Gant, did you hear my order?"

"I did, indeed sir!" Gant said with his Irish accent deeper when he spoke in a loud tone.

"Then you will obey it. Now!"

"No disrespect intended, sir, but shove it up your ass." Gant told him.

Ana could not help but let out a small short laugh, which earned a glare from Nathan. Before Nathan could say anything, there was a weird horn like sound that emerged from the other side of the forest, echoing through the span on the forest.

"Load!"

"Load!

The regiment loaded up their guns, now, they stood there with their rifles across their chests. They all faced forwards, not seeing anything in the thick fog that hugged the forest trees. There was a loud warrior like yell across the forest with other yells. The front line of the regiment began to move unsteadily on their feet, fear sinking into their bodies. There were stories of the Samurai, and those stories brought fear throughout the men in the regiment.

There were more yells from the forest, and the horn became louder. The sound of thudding hitting the ground hard was coming toward them. The sound of steel clanking together getting closer and closer.

The wait for what would emerge from the thick fog made everyone feel anxious and fear.

Ana rested her right hand on top of the handgun on her right hip, knowing she will be drawing it in this battle.

The sounds got louder and louder, and then shadowy figures began to appear. The shadowy figures turned into warriors cladded in armor. Emerging from the fog and heading straight tow them were samurais. There were a few on horses, but so many of feet. As the samurais drew closer, not slowing down in their charge, it was clear this was going to be a brutal battle.

"Breathtaking." Ana whispered.

The whole charge of the samurai line, emergence from out of the fog was a scene that imprinted in Ana's head. She wanted to sketch the powerful scene if she was to get out of this battle. The sketch would be proof she survived the battle, but also, how powerful the samurai looked.

"Assume firing positions!" Nathan commanded.

"Assume firing positions!" Gant yelled next.

The soldiers went into the firing positions.

The samurais were getting closer to their line.

"Fire on my order only!" Nathan shouted next.

When the samurais got closer, everything about them was easier to see. The armor, the shine from their sharp swords or spears in their hands. Helmets with mask to hide the lower part of their faces. Those who were on horses got closer to the line faster. They sat upright on the horses and there was no falter in their powerful posture on top of the equally powerful horses.

There was someone in line who fired out of fear, which made Nathan to look in the direction with a glare.

"Hold your fire!"

But Nathan's command was drowned out as the others began to fire. The regiment men began to figure out of fear, especially with how close the samurais were.

"Reload!" Nathan shouted as he began to fire his own handgun.

Ana pulled out the handgun, pulled the hammer back and began to fire too. Growing up with Nathan as a brother, and his good friend being Gant, Ana was taught to defend herself. She was taught to fire various guns; she was taught to fight with a bayonet; and she was taught to fight with a saber. Nathan wanted her to be able to defend herself when she was alone at the house while he was off in a war. In addition, Gant personally taught her how to fight hand to hand combat. He made it fun and Ana had many laughs with Gant when he would get into his rants with his Irish accent, which would get a lot deeper in his rants.

The line was breaking apart, moving backwards and not focusing on their aim of fire. Soon, the line broke apart and everyone was running everywhere. Nathan tried to keep the line steady, but it fell to deaf ears.

"Fire at will!"

Ana took out a few breathes to try calming herself down, but she knew that won't happen. She ducked as a samurai on top of a horse tried to slice her head off. She tapped her horses sides, where the horse took off and weaved around the trees to evade attacks. She fired a few shots from the handgun, taking down anyone who came close to her.

Riding around the area with an empty handgun, she continued to move. Although she gaze around the forest and saw the large group of samurais had them surrounded. Within seconds, the circle was closing in and the many samurai were taking everyone down with quickness.

Ana turned the horse around, where she watched a samurai in red armor stab Gant right in the stomach, putting an end to Gant.

"ZEB!" Ana and Nathan shouted at the same time.

Nathan was trying to fight as many samurais as possible on top of his horse with his saber drawn, but his horse ended up rearing up and shoved over by a samurai on their own horse. The horse gone down on its side, and Nathan scramble across the ground and picked up a spear to fight with.

Ana tapped her horse's side to move toward Nathan. Yet an arrow was shot at her, slicing through the top of her right shoulder and she ended up off her horse. She slammed backwards on the ground, trying not to scream out in pain at the painful shock that was going through her shoulder. Pushing herself up onto her hands and knees, she began to crawl a bit and search the ground for a weapon.

Her pale green color eyes looked up to see Nathan being surrounded. The spear with a flag at the end of it as his weapon, and he was swinging the spear around to keep the samurais back from him.

When her hand came in contact with a samurai's sword, she gripped the handle and lifted it up, ready to use it as a weapon. Her hat slid off her head causing her bundle up hair to slip out of its bun to fall down in soft waves to the middle of her back. As her hat fluttered to the ground, there was a tip of a sword that was coming down toward her face.

Out of pure reaction, Ana brought the samurai sword up and let out a small grunt at the force of that the other sword made against the samurai sword she held. Her hands shook against the hilt of the samurai sword. Slowly she looked up from her knees at who was the samurai that almost chopped her head off.

Her eyes made connection with a samurai dressed in dark navy blue and black armor with a dark gold circle on the torso piece. There armor helmet had tall sharp horns, and a piece was over the lower part of their face and continued down to protect their throat area. She only saw brown eyes stare at her with a hint of shock, most likely because she was a woman.

The samurai looked down at the sword she used to block against his samurai sword. She was glad that managed to bring up to protect herself and to hold back the force of his swing. His sword came off of hers, but he had the sword angle in a way to attack her if she made any threatening moves towards him. Slowly, she set the samurai sword down to the ground while she kept her wide eyes on the samurai before her.

The samurai moved closer to her, and then knelt down to take the samurai sword away from her.

There was a sound of grunting that made her to turn her head away, needing to know what was going on with Nathan. She saw him on his back with the red armor samurai, who killed Gant earlier, standing over him. The samurai poised his sword in the air, aimed toward Nathan's chest area.

"No!" Ana shouted as she gone to stand up, but she was stopped.

The samurai grabbed hold of her from behind, now keeping their sword upon her. As the red armor samurai gone to stab Nathan, Nathan used the last bit of his strength to stab a broken spear through the red armor samurai neck and shoved him off of him.

Ana could not help but drop to her knees in relief. She gone to push herself back up when she saw the group of samurai about to move on Nathan, but was stopped by a sharp command. Her eyes gone to the one that shouted the command, seeing how much authority the samurai had. She eyed the black and gold armor, seeing how other samurai surrounded him. She felt this was the leader. This was Katsumoto.

A hand pushed her forward causing her to wince at the sharp pain that gone through her right shoulder.

Her eyes stayed on Nathan, who was pulled up by two samurai and was dragged away. She gone to run forward, but the samurai that walked behind her with their sword drawn, grabbed her and said something to her in a low yet hard manner.

Ana did not understand, and she stared at samurai who held her at sword point. She looked at Katsumoto, who stared back at her. She gathered the courage to stand a bit taller and stare directly at Katsumoto. She pointed after her brother.

"My brother. My brother." Ana said repeatedly, seeing Katsumoto glance toward Nathan and then he was staring back at her.

A few moments passed before Katsumoto made a command. A samurai came up to Ana, grabbing her by the left arm and was dragging her off in the direction of Nathan. She let out a sharp whistle, which made the samurais around to tense up, but loosen up as she whistle for her horse.

Her horse galloped up and nodded its head, kicking the ground. The samurai pushed her toward her horse, to which she pulled herself on. She gritted her teeth at the pain going through her right arm when she was adjusting herself up onto the horse.

Another samurai came over to tie her wrists together and then the other end of the top was tied to another horse. The horse was led by a samurai, who began to move forward. Ana eyes shot over to Nathan, who was slouched over in the saddle. She could see the stab wounds on his body making her to frown as she was watching Nathan weaken by the second.

Their horses moved alongside each other. Ana noticed Nathan eyed something to her left. She turned her head to the left where the horses were going by a row of trees. But between the row of trees, she could see a group of samurais on their knees and staring at General Hasegawa, who was knelt down on his knees with a short sword pointed at his stomach. Ana watched as Katsumoto stepped forward, standing slight to the side yet behind Hasegawa with his samurai sword poised in the air. She could not take her eyes off what was happening. She watched as Hasegawa shoved the short sword through his stomach, Katsumoto let out a warriors yell before he sliced Hasegawa head off. Katsumoto then bowed at the waist and the rest of the samurais that were around, bowed too.

Ana eyes pulled off the scene to look at her brother to the right of her to see him slump over a bit more in the saddle, and his eyes were halfway open. She could see the pain and tiredness in his eyes.

"Nathan, what will happen now?" Ana whispered.

"I do not know, Ana. We can only wait." Nathan replied weakly, blinking slowly.

Ana swallowed a little harder before she looked down at her tied wrists, and trying not to panic or think about Nathan and her outcome.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here is a new series.**

 **I apologize if there is any sort of information or facts wrong.**

 **Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters:** **I do not own anything about** ** _The Last Samurai_** **series. However, I do own my original character, Ana.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Respect

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

With the forest battlefield left behind, the direction they were heading in was away from all civilization. Thin dirt trails that were barely noticeable was what the long line of samurais traveled on. The forest disappeared. Grassy plains and hill took over. In the distance, large mountains stood with snowy tops.

The scenery was breath taking to Ana, and she wished to draw it. She wanted the rope off her wrists for her to be able to reach in the saddle bag to grab her sketchbook. Yet even if the ropes were taken off of her, she would freeze in her spot by the sharp glares from the samurai that held her at sword point.

The samurai who had a gold circle symbol on the torso armor. His helmet was off now, and he had thick shoulder length black hair, and he had a perfectly trimmed almost completed goatee. His dark brown eyes were on her every time she made a move in the horse's saddle. It did not help either that the rope she was tied with was attached to his horse's saddle.

After a good, long travel, Ana saw traces of smoke in the distance. The horses began to go down a hill and then up a slow incline of a hill. It was where she saw a village, and she could see the village surrounded on one side with grassy lands and hills, and the other side was woods. The mountains were off in the distance, and Ana knew if she got the opportunity, she would draw those mountains.

Her eyes ran along the villagers, who came forward on either side of the dirt road which led up to the center of the village. The villagers bowed as the samurais rode on by. Ana did not say anything as the horse came to a stop.

The serious samurai slid off his horse, untying the rope which Ana was attached to from his horse's saddle. He came forward to her saddle and gestured her down from the horse. She slid off it, landing in a slight crouch but she stood back up. There were two samurais that came up, grabbing her by her biceps and were leading her forward. She watched as Nathan was pushed to his knees. She was soon pushed down onto her knees on Nathan's right side.

Ana eyes shot forward where she saw Katsumoto step forwards. His eyes flickered between Ana and Nathan, but his eyes soon settle on Nathan.

"What is your name?" Katsumoto said clearly in english, but a bit of an accent to his tone.

Ana glanced at Nathan in the corner of her eyes, seeing him swaying in his spot. She knew he was about to pass out at any moment. Ana could see Nathan continue to stare at Katsumoto with a tired look. Her eyes moved forward and she went to open his mouth to answer, but she watched the serious samurai step away from Katsumoto and stepped toward Nathan with a glare upon his face.

The serious ninja said something to Nathan, who did not falter in his spot. Ana eyes widen a bit as the serious samurai spat at Nathan, who still did not flinch. Ana held back a gasp as the serious samurai whipped his samurai sword out and placed it against the side of Nathan's neck. Ana stared at her older brother, seeing how he still did not flinch. She knew her brother stared at death too many times, and he showed it at this moment.

Ana saw the serious samurai's face twitch, clearly annoyed that Nathan did not show any fear.

Katsumoto said a short comment, which Ana assumed was a command because she watched the serious samurai stand tall and slid his samurai sword back into its sheath. His face twitched a little before he turned on the heels of his feet and walked away. Ana stared after him, but her attention turned back to Katsumoto, who began to speak.

"This is my son's village." Katsumoto pointed at a young man, who stood beside him in yellowish gold armor and long dark hair.

"We are deep in the mountains and winter is coming. You cannot escape." Katsumoto said and then turned away, walking away from them.

"Jolly good." The young man said before he followed after Katsumoto.

This time Ana let out a gasp as Nathan collapsed onto his side and did not move. She looked at the samurais, who bent down and picked Nathan up. She stood up and was nudged a little to follow the ones that brought Nathan to a home where a woman slid open the shoji door. Ana gave a small nod to the woman, who let them into her home.

 **…** **..**

Ana was in a bare room with nothing but a futon in the middle. She stood by the window, staring out at the scenery. The window stared out at the forest. There was the sound of feet coming toward the door, which made her to turn in her spot to see the woman again, but with Katsumoto beside her.

The woman gave a small bow, setting a wood box and folded up clothes down near the opening of the doorway. The woman walked away before Katsumoto stood in the doorway, staring at Ana.

"What is your name?" Katsumoto asked slowly.

"Ana Algren."

"It is nice to meet you, Ana Algren."

"Please, call me Ana." Ana gave a small grin.

"Ana…the man is your brother? Family?"

"Yes, he is my older brother." Ana answered with a small nod.

"I see. This was good conversation."

"Before you go…" Ana held out her hand causing Katsumoto to pause before he was about to walk away.

"Who is the woman?"

"My sister, Taka."

"Taka. Thank you." Ana gave a small bow of the head.

Katsumoto returned the bow before he walked away. Ana walked toward the box in the doorway to see it contained oils and a brush. She realized it was bathing items. She did take a look over herself to see she was covered in dirt, sweat and blood. She did smell and she hoped she would be led to a bath or something to wash her body off.

When the sound of footsteps came toward the door, she looked to the door to see it was the serious samurai.

Ana and the serious ninja stared at one another until Katsumoto appeared to say something to the serious samurai. The serious samurai gave a small nod to Katsumoto before his eye were on her.

"Would you like to take a bath after the battlefiled?" Katsumoto asked.

"That would be great." Ana said lowly.

Katsumoto nodded, and he glanced slightly behind him at the silent samurai before Katsumoto eyes came back to rest on her.

"This is Ujio. He will take you to the spring to bath. While your brother is in the care of Taka."

"O-okay." Ana nodded.

Ana knelt down to pick up the bathing box then stood up to follow the serious samurai that she now knew as Ujio. She almost ran after Ujio as he did not wait up for her, but with long strides she caught up to Ujio.

Ujio glanced at her and then looked away with a low 'tsk' sound. He mumbled something underneath his breath, keeping his harden eyes forward. Ana tried not to look at him, tried to ignore him as he continued to mumble something underneath his breath, especially when villagers stared at them.

Even though Ana could not understand the language, she could tell by Ujio's tone of voice he was not happy with leading her around. There was a twinge in her stomach, where it began to get stronger. She recognized it as anger and annoyance. She had this feeling before with Nathan when he would be impossible to deal with, and so she would set him in his place.

They walked along a dirt path, which led into the forest. Ana stared around at the new surroundings, taking in every little thing possible. She made sure to memorize the way, noticing anything sticking out to her eyes.

The trickling of water made her to stare ahead, seeing a lot of boulders around one area. She saw a few flowers growing out of the moss covered boulders. She eyed tiny streams trickling down the boulders and into a large pool of water surrounded by the large boulders. Her eyes settle on Ujio, who leaned against a boulder and eyed her with narrowed eyes.

With a sharp commanded, he shot his hand to the spring. The gesture was aimed for her to go bath. She made way to another boulder to hide behind to undress, but before she gone to, she turned to Ujio. He stood up against the boulder and continued to glare at her.

"I do not know if you understand me, but show me some respect. It is not my fault you got stuck with me. I did nothing to offend you. So, have decency to respect me as I will respect you. Understand?" Ana stepped closer to Ujio, speaking slowly but strongly with each word escaping from her mouth.

Ujio eyes narrowed more, but then soften up. He gave a small humming sound and took a step back from her, giving a small bow of the head. She gave one in return then turned her back to him, walking to hide behind the boulder to undress.

 **…** **..**

Ana tried not to stand up or make any movement to flash her naked body. She could see Ujio from her spot, and he kept his back turned to her, but she was afraid to make any quick, sudden movements to draw his attention.

The wood bathing box was set on a flat part of the boulder edge. Ana would slowly and carefully take the accessories out, trying not to make much noise. The box was set nearby Ujio, therefore, she really tried to be as quiet as possible and tried not to draw his attention on her. Yet the silence did not last as Ana accidentally hit a bottle over and watched it roll off the boulder and dropped on the ground.

"Oh no." Ana whispered, ducking into the water with only her head above the water level.

Ujio knelt down to pick up the bottle, turning around to set it back on the boulder. She said a small 'thank you' and reached for the bottle to take it in her hand. Her green eyes made contact with Ujio, who quickly looked away and moved a little unsteadily on his feet.

Ana finished the bathing and got out, and picked up the new set of clothes. She eyed the kimono, not quite sure how she was going to put it on with an injured shoulder. She managed to get most of it on, but the obi was the problem as her shoulder began to act up. A frustrated huff escaped her, which drew Ujio's attention.

"Can you help with finish putting on the obi?" Ana held up the navy blue obi with one hand and her other hand held the kimono together.

A sharp inhale from Ujio made Ana to pause. She took a small step back, not knowing if she did some sort of action that was seen as offensive. As she gone to take another step back, Ujio stepped froward to take the obi from her and he stood close.

Ana watched closely as Ujio work the obi around her waist. Although he came to a stop, staring at her right shoulder where a slice mark was on top of her shoulder, slightly bleeding. He resumed in the obi, standing behind her to tuck in the back. He stepped around her and stared her up and down before he turned away.

Quickly, Ana grabbed the box with bathing accessories and gone after Ujio, who did not appear to slow down his pace. It was clear he wanted to get back to Taka's home to be out of Ana's presence. But as they entered the village, he was going down a different trail instead of the one back to Taka's home.

Ana did not say anything, only followed until she saw a lone home away from everyone. It was smaller than Taka's home, but nicely built and well maintained. He stepped up onto the desk and slid the shoji door open, slipping his sandals off inside. Ana followed his lead, slipping the sandals off her own feet. She set everything down near the sandals too, realizing she was most likely in Ujio's home. She did not want to make him anymore annoyed by tracking dirt in his home.

Ujio pointed to a low table and walked out of the room. Ana took the gesture as to sit at the table, and so she sat down at the end of the table. It took her a couple of seconds in the kimono to comfortably sit down on the top of her legs and sit back on her heels.

Constant thuds made Ana to look to the left where Ujio walked in with a small tray. He set it down on the table, where Ana saw bandages and two bottles with liquid inside. Her eyes shot up to Ujio, who moved to her right side where her injury was.

"Off."

Her eyes shot to him, making eye connection with him. It was the first word she heard him say in english. She had a feeling he understood english, not all of the English language, but the basics like she knew some basic Japanese words.

Ana got a little flustered up as she loosen up the kimono to slide the top slightly down to show off the top of her shoulders. With her left hand, she held the top together to not the top half fall anymore and reveal her chest.

A gasp escaped her as Ujio cleaned the wound before he moved her right arm to extend out and he began to wrap up her arm. Her eyes flickered to his hands than upward to meet his eyes for a brief moment. She looked away, trying to not fluster up.

It had only been the first day of being brought to this village, and Ana did not know what her brother and she were considered to the samurais. She did not know whether Nathan and she were brought here as prisoners or regular people who Katsumoto taken interest in. Although the samurai, who carefully was wrapping her arm, Ujio clearly showed his dislike toward Nathan earlier.

When Ujio finished with her bandages, she pulled the top up and adjusted it. She turned her head to stare at him, watching as he set the excess bandages down.

"Thank you." Ana whispered.

Ujio gave her a simple nod, not looking at her.

Ana looked away, staring down at her lap where she was clasping her hands together and playing with her fingers.

"Respect."

The simple word made Ana's head to shoot up and stare at Ujio with surprise. She stared at him as he finally looked up to return her stare with a serious look.

"You respect. Me respect."

Ana did not correct the last part of his comment, but she gave him a small nod to show she understood what he demanded. Since she demanded his respect earlier, she would need to give him respect in return, which she will without question.

Ujio stood up from the table and picked up the tray to leave the room again. The next time he returned, this time he brought her straight to Taka's home and left after he delivered her back at the place she was to stay at.

Ana stood on the deck of Taka's home, staring at Ujio walking away. Ana found Ujio to be a serious man, but after he had wrapped her arm for her and started to show respect after she confronted him about it, Ana knew there was a soft side in Ujio somewhere. Yet, Ana knew it would be hard to make his soft side to emerge from his harden exterior.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Sketching New Surroundings

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

She sat on the end of the deck at Taka's home with her sketch book in her hands. A charcoal pencil in her right hand, gently drawing quick lines across the page. Her pale green eyes would glance up, staring at the scenery of the village before her eyes.

The sound of feet made Ana to glance behind her, going a bit wide eyes as she saw her older brother Nathan up. Her eyebrows raised a bit as Nathan stared around with a look of confusion. For the past couple of nights, Nathan had been going through a serious of nightmares from his past wartimes.

Ana respected Taka for not giving sake to Nathan even when he would demand it. Ana could see how the color in Nathan began to come back each day. As Ana stared at him now, she could see he seemed refresh and stronger. There was a limp in his step and his hand would unconsciously go to his side where one of his many injuries were, but he stood tall.

"Nathan."

"Ana." Nathan walked toward her with a limp.

Ana stood up and hugged Nathan as he hugged her when he got close. She let go to stare at him as he rested his hands on top of her shoulders, taking in the kimono she was wearing. His dark greenish blue eyes came back to meet her eyes.

"Have you been okay?"

"Yes, and I am taking in our new surroundings." Ana said, looking out at the village.

"What is it like?"

"Quiet, respectful and discipline." Ana said, her eyes settling out on the fields where she saw a small group of samurai men prepare to start their practice.

"I am being followed." Nathan whispered to her.

Ana looked around Nathan to see an older man with two samurai swords on his sides. He stood with an emotionless face, staring at the back of Nathan's head. Ana gave a small grin as she turned her head back around to stare at Nathan.

"We are strangers here."

"Why don't you have someone on you?"

"Maybe I am more trustworthy. But I am a stranger, so I believe that I do have someone watching over me in a way." Ana said as she stepped away from Nathan to kneel down to pick up her sketchbook and charcoal pencil.

"Who?" Nathan asked as his eyes followed her stand up from her knelt down position with her items in hand.

"I hope that I pronounce this right…Ujio."

"Ujio? Who is that?"

"It is the samurai who hates your guts since your arrival."

"The one that—Wait, him? Maybe I should stick around you and…" Nathan moved closer to her and looked around with this alertness on his face.

Ana reached out to rest her hand on Nathan's shoulder, and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I am fine with Ujio, Nathan. I think we came to understand of one another." Ana said as she stepped off the deck and slid her feet into her sandals.

Ana held the sketchbook to her chest and she turned halfway around as she heard Nathan make a low grunt sound. Her eyes settle on him as he had stepped off the deck with the samurai behind him, keeping eyes on Nathan.

"Oh, and how is that?" Nathan asked with narrowed eyes.

"We found a common ground of respect for one another."

"You do know he was the one who put a sword to my neck!"

"You were fine though." Ana pointed out as she began to walk away.

"Really, Ana? Really?" Nathan threw his hands up and dropped them onto his sides.

Ana laughed as she continued to walk down the small hill and off of Taka's property. She walked through the dirt road with the sketchbook clenched to her chest. Her right hand clasping the charcoal pencil tightly. There were a couple of small buildings she walked around before she appeared on the edge of the grassy field, staring at the small group of samurai men train.

There was a spot underneath a lone tree beside the grassy field. There were a couple of piles of chopped wood and buckets filled with water that sat nearby the tree too. Ana snuck her way over there, sitting down beneath the tree with the sketchbook.

Her eyes flicker up to stare at the men get in four lines with Ujio in front of the four lines. They all faced the same way, and began to go through a series of motions. Everyone was in sync and moved precisely at the same time upon Ujio command. It was clear how much practice gone into this training, and how much discipline was set in these training sessions.

With a blank page, Ana began to sketch the scene in front of her. Her eyes flicker up and down from the samurai men to the once blank page. As she focused on the sketch, she blocked out everything around her. Her concentration was set upon the scene in front of her, and the image she had in her head on what she wanted her sketch to look like.

 **…** **..**

Years of focus and discipline was driven in Ujio. Years of focus and breathing, and to take in the surroundings. As usual, he led the group of men through their stances with their katanas. A simple change in tone, a single note, and all of them moved fluently together on precise time.

Ujio slid the katana back into its sheath and stood up tall. He faced the others, but caught sight of the American man, who was also Ana's older brother. Ujio eyes narrowed on him with a slight twitch in the jaw, wanting to confront the American man. Although Ujio stood back to watch as the American man walked around to observe everything going on.

As Ujio let his eyes follow the American man, Ujio eyes soon came to rest on the lone tree near the fields. He stood tall when his eyes came to settle on her. The woman who stood face to face against him and demanded him for respect and in return, she would respect him too.

The men continued to work together, but switched to bokken swords to practice against each other. The practice with the bokken was efficient and less dangerous. It also allowed them to preserve the finesses and quality of their sharpen katana blades.

A couple steps to move away from the group of samurai, Ujio eyes stayed on Ana. He saw her with some sort of book in her lap, but saw her right hand move constantly across the page. After a few seconds, Ujio realized Ana was drawing, and soon enough he would get his answer on what she was drawing.

When Ana looked up to look over the samurai men, her eyes came to settle on him. She quickly bowed her head, lifting her sketchbook a little higher as if the book would hide her face from his stare.

Ujio walked toward her, wanting to confront her about why she should not be present in the training field. As he got closer, he watched as her green eyes got wider. He had to admit, he never saw such unique color eyes before. Eyes which would reflect passionate emotions.

As Ujio stared at her, he took in how there was a little resemblance between Ana and her older brother. Ana was an enigma to Ujio. He could not quite understand why the American woman appeared in his thoughts more than he liked her to. Those thoughts would make him meditate a lot more than usual. As he would meditate, he would try to seek reasoning or to clear his mind of such thoughts, but curiosity would eat at him. It made him to think she was a mysterious to him because she was from another country that had different customs and different characteristics.

When Ujio spoke to Katsumoto with Nobutada about what was to be done about the two Americans in their village, Katsumoto wanted the two to stay alive, but also to be watched over. Katsumoto made an implication to Ujio about keeping an eye on Ana, as Katsumoto saw her as a woman with strength and respect within her. Taka would keep an eye on Nathan, but she would also keep eyes on Ana too, since they were both staying in her home.

Ujio knew Katsumoto was right about Ana. She did hold strength in her, and she was the type of woman who demanded respect. On the battlefield when his katana connected with the katana she held up in front of her face, she stared up at him with those green eyes, and he saw the fierce gleam in them. Then at the bathing spring when she demanded his respect, he saw the fierce side of her again. There was definitely strength and courage in Ana, and Ujio thought how he did not want to be on the short end with Ana if she ever became angry.

As he came to stand in front of Ana, opening his mouth to speak, he end up shutting his mouth. His eyes settle on the sketchbook on her lap where there was a half drawn sketch. Unconsciously, Ujio knelt down beside her to stare at the sketch to take in the detail more closely. He was struck by a sense of awe.

The sketch was halfway complete, but he could see what Ana had in mind. The sketch showed the grassy field, and then it showed him. He saw a couple more outlines behind his sketch figure, but Ana appeared to be focus on detailing every little thing on the surroundings. He slid his eyes off of the sketch, especially the fact she sketched him first, and his eyes met her eyes.

Ujio forgot about the fact he was to shoo her away from the area. Instead, he found himself stand back up and continued to stare at her. His eyes flicker to the sketch book and than her.

"Good." Ujio pointed at the sketch before he turned his back to her and walk back to the field.

All was forgotten about kicking Ana out of the area, and Ujio could not shake the feel and sight of those green eyes.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

When Ana left the grassy field, noticing the training was coming to an end, she made the decision to explore the village. With Ujio distracted with the group of samurai, Ana took it upon herself to walk alone. Usually Ujio would follow, but since he was distracted, Ana escaped under his watchful eyes.

Ana walked through the village, picking out certain sights to do a sketch. For now, she clenched her sketchbook to her chest and let herself take in everything. She noticed the curious and hesitate stares shot her way, and she completely understood why. She was a stranger in the village, someone who was from another country with different customs. Ana simply kept a soft expression as she walked, making sure to not make any sort of expression where it might offend in some way.

There was a small grin that appeared onto her lips at the sight of children running around and playing what appeared to be tag. Ana continued to walk until she ended up on the dirt path. She remembered there were dirt paths throughout the woods, and one of them led to the springs.

Ana veered off on a small path, staring around at the forest surroundings. Her eyes flicker to the tree tops where the sun peek through the leaves. She found herself go deeper into the forest until she settle down on a bunch of boulders when she noted the path came to an end.

On top of the boulders, Ana opened up the sketchbook to sketch the forest. Although she paused in her movement at the sight which appeared about a hundred feet from her. She did not know what to do when she caught sight of a bear. Never before had she seen a bear, but seeing one now, it was a beautiful sight. Although Ana knew how dangerous it was to be in the presence of a bear.

Ana made no movements, not wanting to draw any sort of attention to her location. She did not want to draw the attention of a predator, which could easily take her down with a single swipe of a large paw.

"Ana."

Ana held up a hand, not even turning to face whoever said her name.

Ujio appeared behind her, opening his mouth to scowl her, but stopped as he followed where her finger pointed. There was a low gasp sound from Ujio, showing he was staring with awe at the bear too.

"I am trying not to move." Ana whispered.

"Do not." Ujio said, eyes not coming off the bear.

The bear was walking around in a slow circle. The bear soon laid down, but kept its head perked up. It was then the bushes near the bear rustle, and then out popped two bear cubs. The two cubs tackled one another and played around.

Ana felt Ujio grab her forearm, tugging her backwards. She let him pull her backwards, and she found out how strong he was as he lifted her off the boulder with ease. He did not set her down, but carried her a good distance down the path before he set her down.

The two did not say anything as they continued down the path. Ujio hand rested on one of his katana, prepared to defend if necessary. Although he would not need to use his weapon as Ana and he were near the opening of the forest. Before Ana could go through the opening to enter the village, Ujio grabbed hold of her wrist.

When Ana turned and glanced up at Ujio, his expression was enough to show what he felt. There was clear frustration in his expression, and he was not happy with her. He began to speak in a rapid pace, which she could not understand, but by his tone, he was really pissed off at her.

Ana opened her mouth, but shut it as Ujio shot her a glare. He simply turned away from her and began to walk away, but paused to look back and gesture for her to follow. Ana sighed and followed after him while she mumbled underneath her breath. Ujio shot her another glare as she mumbled. He stepped closer to her to show he heard her and he wanted to know what she said.

"At least teach me some of your language so I can understand what you are yelling at toward me." Ana said as she moved around Ujio to walk ahead.

A grunt escaped Ujio before he walked quicker to appear beside her.

"Teach you?" Ujio said slowly.

"Yes, teach me to understand your language." Ana said slowly, seeing how Ujio was focusing on every word she would say.

The two came to a stop near Taka's home, staring at one another. The two did not blink, waiting to break the connection with each other. Although the fact Ana did not falter her eyes off of Ujio made him to break the connection. He glanced at her in the corner of his eyes and then he turned away from her with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned his head just enough to glance over his right shoulder to give her a side glance.

"Teach you. You teach me." Ujio said before he walked away from her.

Ana could not stop the smile which appeared on her lips. She watched Ujio walk away with long strides, not faltering in his steps as he was walking on uneven grounds. The smile stayed on her face as she entered Taka's home, ignoring the raised eyebrow look she got from Nathan as she walked by him. She simply gone to the room she was assigned and slid the door shut, and slid down to her knees where the smile continued to brighten up her face. She could not figure out why she was so very excited about the lessons with Ujio as she knew Ujio and her would most likely fight with each other. But, Ana found this an opportunity to not be breaking down the language barrier between Ujio and her, but she would get to learn about the custom more, and maybe, just maybe, she could get Ujio to lighten up.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you to the positive reviews. Also, thank you for following and favoriting this story. Much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

 **Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Learning and Understanding

 **…** **..**

 **A Week Later**

 **…** **..**

There was a scowl on Ana's face. Her expression was directed at the serious samurai named Ujio. There was the tiniest smirk on Ujio's lips due to her frustration about learning the Japanese language.

A week passed since Ana requested Ujio to teach her the language. She had also managed to persuade Ujio, Katsumoto and Taka to teach her about the culture too. Within the couple of days, Ujio managed to teach her the basic greetings and words, and she taught him more basic English. The frustration Ana felt was due to trying to put the words into sentences.

When Ana tried to put words into a sentence, Ujio let out a small sound and turned his head away to not make any amuse expression. However, Ana would catch his expression, and therefore, pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. When Ujio glanced back at her with the amused twinkle in his eyes for the umpteenth time, Ana finally stood up from the dining table and walked out of the room.

"Ana." Ujio called after her.

Ana pushed one of the shoji doors open and stepped outside onto the porch to stare at the land, which surrounded the village. A part of Ujio's home faced the village, but the backside faced the woods and mountains. She stared at the landscape, taking in the fresh air and the sounds of nature. The air felt crisp and chill, making Ana to think about the winter seasoning coming. She was curious about what winter was like here. Her green eyes flicker up to the sky, seeing how dark and gloomy it was appearing. The change in weather made her to wonder if a storm was going to come.

"Ana."

The presence of Ujio was a strong one, and he emitted an authority air about him. He was an individual who demanded respect. He was also someone that respected those who would show a hard working mentality. As he stood behind her, she knew he showed concern. It took her a couple of days of being one on one with him to realize that Ujio did show other emotions other than his serious and strict expressions. She managed to get a short laugh out of him, which greatly shocked her. She learned he had good patience, expect when it came to her older brother.

"Come…Cold outside."

The small touch on her shoulder made her to almost tense up and jolt underneath his touch, but she maintained calm and collected. She was surprise with how comfortable he was being around her, and she could say the same. As a week passed, she began to be comfortable around him, even if he disliked her older brother. It made no sense to her on why he disliked her older brother. She could not say if it was because of Nathan being a stranger and the way he was. Ujio showed no dislike qualities toward her, and she came from the same place as Nathan, and the fact she was his sibling. It made her curious about Ujio dislike for Nathan, which made her want to talk with Katsumoto about Ujio and his personality.

"Do not mean to laugh at you." Ujio said slowly, trying to pronounce each word correctly.

"Did not." Ana whispered as she turned around to face him.

"Hmm?"

"Did not mean to laugh at you." Ana repeated what he said to her, but corrected the first word of his sentence.

Ana lifted her head up to stare at him, seeing him process the word and whispering lowly to himself. He then gave her a nod to show he understood. Ana gave a small grin, seeing how they both help one another out to break the language barrier between them.

"Come." Ujio held an arm out and extended the arm to the open door.

With a small nod, Ana dropped her arms on her sides and walked back into Ujio's home. She listened as the shoji door shut behind her and Ujio's footsteps walked behind her. Her return in the dining area made Ujio to mention about tea and he disappeared from the area. With Ujio gone to retrieve tea, Ana did not sit down, but instead she walked into the direction Ujio gone to.

Since Ana managed to talk Ujio into teaching her the language and culture, she wanted to learn everything about the traditions. She watched Taka or Ujio perform a certain way to serve tea; thus, when Ujio mentioned tea, Ana wanted to learn how to make and serve tea properly.

When she entered the area, Ujio looked at her with raised eyebrows and a questionable stare. She played with the sleeves of her kimono for a couple of seconds, debating in her mind on whether this was a good idea or not. Quickly, she gathered enough courage to ask him.

"I wish to learn more on how to make and serve tea."

The next few moments was in silence until Ujio made a small gesture of his head for her to walk forward. Slowly, Ana came toward him and he nodded his head for her to kneel down beside him. She did so, and then the teaching began.

Although the teaching techniques were differently approached, Ujio would carefully and slowly show Ana each step. Then he would hand her the items to perform the actions he had once did. Ana found the visual learning easier than verbal.

When Ana got to the pouring part, she was nervous she would mess up underneath Ujio's stare. He had served her cup of tea, and now he wanted her to serve him, and she did not want to mess it up. She must had shown her nervousness because of the slight shake in her hands because the next moment hands came to rest on hers.

This time Ana did tense up, but not so much about the fact Ujio arms were around her and his hands rested upon hers, and his face was close to her own. But the fact on how her body began to relax, and react to his closeness. Her face began to heat up, and she felt the rest of her body began to heat up. Then her body began to relax, the nervousness was slipping away and his touch was warm against her hands.

Slowly, they worked together to pour the cup of tea with precise precision. His hands slowly slid away from her own, and a low hum of approval escaped him. Ana was proud of herself, but she began to wonder why she felt so much colder then before when he pulled away.

 **…** **..**

 **The Next Day**

 **…** **..**

"Good morning, Ana, and how is your day going?"

Ana slipped the sandals off to step up onto the woods floors of the temple Katsumoto's family made over many centuries ago. She was told Katsumoto lived in the temple, and if he was not in the village, he was always here. She also knew Nathan came here a couple of days ago to talk with Katsumoto, and Nathan informed Ana that it was a short conversation of introductions.

"I have been good. How are you?"

"I am good too. Tell me, why your presence?" Katsumoto asked as he came to stand before her.

"I want to ask you more about Ujio."

"Has he not been polite?"

"No, no, he has been good to me…Surprisedly." Ana could not help but muttered the last part.

A chuckle escaped Katsumoto making Ana to blush a little bit as he heard the last bit of her comment.

Katsumoto gestured her to walk, and so, Ana found herself walking alongside Katsumoto through the temple grounds. She took in the scenery, knowing at the end of this conversation she would ask Katsumoto if she could sketch the beautiful landscape and the detailed temple buildings.

"Ujio is a good friend of mine. He grew up in a traditional samurai family. Generations upon generations, who served alongside my family. Everything is traditional to Ujio, everything needs to be done with perfection and precise. Everything has to be earned with Ujio; respect, honor, courage, bravery and dedication."

"I have taken notice of his work ethnics. He definitely shows these qualities."

"Yes, and it makes him a good samurai to have beside me, and a great sword master." Katsumoto said

The two came to a stop near a big tree that was in the middle of a garden, which was located in the middle of the temple buildings.

"What about any family?"

"No. Ujio was the only child. Parents gone, no one else is left."

"Oh." Ana frowned a little.

Ana looked away from Katsumoto to look up at the large tree, taking in the bare branches due to it being the fall season.

"This is a Cherry Blossom tree. When first day of springs comes, first sign of spring, the flowers will fully bloom."

"It must be beautiful to witness."

"Yes, it is…Ujio is blooming in a way I have not seen too."

Ana turned her attention off the tree to stare at Katsumoto with a bit of confusion. She did not understand his wording, or rather, what he was getting at. Her expression must had said enough as he stared at her with a gentle smile.

"Your presence is making Ujio to hesitate."

"O-kay?" She said slowly as she was still not quite sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I never saw Ujio hesitate. I find it good. He is opening his eyes, understanding he has other emotions he has not shown in such a long time. You make him understand to feel."

A warm feeling began to spread across Ana's upper cheeks. Now, Ana realized what Katsumoto was trying to hint to her.

"And it appears yourself is taking a notice of Ujio." Katsumoto smirked as he most likely saw the way her cheeks were a bit pinker than usual.

Immediately, Ana let out a cough and cleared her throat. She could not stop the blush which overcame her face. The small smirk on Katsumoto did not help either. The fact Katsumoto pointed this fact out, Ana began to think about it more than ever. She knew she had to change the subject before her whole body would turn red from being fluster up.

"Umm, well then, can I ask if you mind about me sketching the temple and the land that surrounds the temple? It is beautiful here." Ana said a bit too quickly.

"That would be fine." Katsumoto grinned, but he continued to stare at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ana gave a small bow to him and walked away, glad Katsumoto did not push the subject anymore, especially with the sudden question at the end. She walked along the trail, and all the way back to the village with a thoughtful expression. She was trying to clear her mind, and try not to think too much about what Katsumoto pointed out, but it was impossible to not think about.

There were a couple of thoughts about Ujio showing emotions he never shown before since her arrival. The questions to settle her curiosity about Ujio appeared to flip, and Katsumoto made Ana to question herself and her feelings while flustering up. She bit her tongue, trying to tell herself it was too soon to develop some sort of crush on a samurai, who hated her brother Nathan. Yet, the more she tried to argue with herself, the more she realize it was becoming a losing battle.

It became clear as day to Ana that her feelings were beginning to conquer over reasonings. It was not the first time she had a crush on someone so quickly, which that crush she had back home in the states came to an end because she found out how much of a jerk the man was.

As Ana continued to walk, trying to cool herself down, she could not help but think about the reaction Nathan would have if he ever found out about her developing crush toward a certain strict samurai.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** The Little Sister's Rage

 **…** **..**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **…** **..**

There were small snippets of comments exchange between Ana and Taka now. With Ana's Japanese vocabulary quickly expanding, she was slowly breaking down the language barrier. Ana was able to persuade Taka to allow her to do chores while also teaching her how to do certain things. Ana wanted to pay Taka back some way, and Ana figure by doing chores to help out would be a start.

Ana carried a bucket of fresh water from the well when she decided to look around to see some villagers stare at her with the same looks. The looks were a mixture of various emotions. The looks usually held curiosity, questioning or a hint of disapproval. Ana was not fazed by the looks, knowing Nathan and she were outcasts. Although, as of late, Ana did notice a few villagers would give her a small nod, acknowledging her presence as normal now. Ana wondered if it was because of her being seen around with Ujio, or he might had said something. Or it was the fact of her ambitions to learn the customs and the culture.

A hand came around the bucket handle and took the bucket from her.

"I had that." Ana eyes shot up to stare at Ujio.

"You take too long." Ujio replied.

Ana raised a single eyebrow before she tried to snatch the bucket back. Ujio held it away from her, staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Stubborn woman."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Ana muttered, stomping ahead of him.

There was a confused look upon Ujio's face due to her comment, showing he had never heard the phrase before. He simply followed after her back to Taka's home.

Ana almost came to a halt in her steps as she saw Nathan inside one of the rooms in Taka's home, sitting on the floor and writing on pieces of parchment. His eyes looked up, giving her a smile and he was opening his mouth to say something, but immediately his mouth shut and his eyes narrow a tiny bit.

There was no doubt Ujio was glaring at Nathan in return. Ana had to look behind, seeing Ujio was behind her and was indeed glaring at Nathan. The two men had a glared contest until Ana grabbed Ujio by the arm and pulled him away.

"I do not understand you."

"Why?" Ujio asked, setting the bucket of fresh water down near the rest of food resources in the kitchen area.

"You do not like Nathan, but you do not mind me. Why is that?"

Ujio stared at her and then turned away, heading toward the door.

"Oh, no you don't." Ana reached out to grab his forearm.

It was so fast, and Ana was caught off guard as she was against a wall with her arms pinned on either side of her body. Ujio body almost pressed against her as he stared down at her. She was in shock at how fast Ujio was, and to have her pin down without realizing what comprehending what happen.

The two stared at one another; rich brown eyes versus mint green eyes. No exchange of words between the two, only the sound of their breathings. The heat from their bodies could be felt due to their closeness.

Ana kept herself calm, especially as Ujio lean toward her face but turned his head away enough where his mouth hover slightly above her right ear.

"You are opposite of him." Ujio said lowly.

And then Ujio pushed away from her and left the room, and leaving Taka's home altogether. Ana stayed pressed against the wall, slightly breathing heavier than usual. Slowly, without any control, her knees felt weak. She slid down to her butt and sat there, still in shock at what took place.

There was nothing to describe what she was feeling when it came to Ujio. There were times he made her frustrated, and yet, at the same time, he made her want to smile. It was a tug of war battle of emotions, and Ana knew she tried to ignore what she felt toward Ujio due to Nathan. Nathan and Ujio did not see eye to eye, and she felt that was what held her back from truly admitting to herself that she was feeling something for Ujio.

 **…** **..**

 **A Couple Days Later**

 **…** **..**

The charcoal pencil gone over one spot over and over again until a rub of the thumb smudged the area to cast a shadowy look. A gentle blow of air brushed the excess charcoal dust away from the sketch page.

There was a constant _swish_ sound to the left of Ana, but she ignored it as she focused on her sketch. Beside her, to the left of her was Ujio cleaning his katana blades. There was a sort of a peaceful vibe surrounding them as they did their own thing without bothering the other.

Earlier, the two did language practice until they said enough when they could not focus anymore. The two decided a couple cups of tea and a seat on the back porch of Ujio's home was a time to relax in each other presence and to calm their mind from all the teaching they did with each other.

Since the exchange between them in Taka's home, Ujio and Ana tried not to bring it up. Yet there was a small tension between them, as if one of them wanted to say something but did not want to open those doors just yet.

Ana made a few more strokes of the charcoal pencil before she set the pencil aside with the sketch book. She picked up the small cloth rag Ujio gave her to clean off the charcoal smudge marks on her fingertips. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Ujio finish with one of his katanas and slid it back into the sheath. Then his hand reached out to her sketchbook.

A small grin came onto her lips, seeing how slowly Ujio was reaching out to the sketchbook. She found out that Ujio was deeply curious with new things, and he was always seeking for answers to anything he did not know about. Ana set the rag down and turned her head, staring at Ujio as he was taking in the sketch she done.

The sketch was of the bears she saw in the woods a couple weeks ago. She kept the image imprinted in her head until she had time to sketch the piece out.

"You are a skilled artist."

The compliment made Ana to bow her head a little, trying not to fluster at the compliment. She said a soft 'thank you' and she gone to hold her hand out to accept the sketchbook back, but saw Ujio flip through the other pages. He paused on a completed page, one she finished many weeks ago.

The page was when she sat in the fields, hidden from view as she watched Ujio lead the group of samurai through techniques. The sketch showed every detail of Ujio leading the group, but the group was not as detailed, only he stuck out. She captured Ujio as the main part of the sketch.

Ana saw his fingers hover over the sketch, his eyes taking in every stroke and brush of detail of charcoal. The image captured his leadership with the group of samurai. It showed how calm yet ready he was to deliver a strike.

Ujio looked away from the sketch to stare at her, opening his mouth to say something toward her.

"Ana."

Both Ujio and Ana looked away from each other to see Higen. He stood there, rocking side to side on his feet and his eyes were going back and forth between Ujio and she. She could see how uncomfortable Higen was becoming, especially under Ujio's firm stare.

"I have to go help Taka with dinner. Excuse me, Ujio." Ana said, taking the sketchbook from him and giving him a small bow of the upper half of her body.

Higen gave a short bow to Ujio before he walked alongside Ana once she slipped on sandals and pushed off the porch. Ana did glance back over her shoulder, making eye contact with Ujio as he was watching her walk away. A small grin came onto her lips before she turned her head away, looking down at Higen as he was beginning to ask her if she learn anything new today.

 **…** **..**

 **Later Evening**

 **…** **..**

The rain was down pouring, leaving behind muddy trails and large puddles. It did not stop Higen from going outside with a friend of his, fighting each other with the wood bokken swords. Ana stood outside on the porch beside Taka, watching Higen fight against his friend and defeat his friend with only a couple of moves. A proud smile came onto Higen's face.

Ana let her eyes come off of Higen and his friend, who started to fight again, and her eyes came to land on Nathan. He walked with his silent samurai bodyguard and Nobutada. The rain began to fall even harder, and soak the men to the bones. Yet it did not stop Higen to continue to fight against his friend.

When Nobutada pushed Nathan forward to give a try, Ana stood a bit taller. She noted Taka did too, especially as Nathan was facing Higen face to face in a fight with the bokken swords. Ana felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, having a thought that this was a bad idea. She watched as Nathan had clear advantage over Higen, easily dodging and pushing Higen back from any strikes.

The sound of splashes made Ana to pull her eyes away from the scene and saw Ujio appear with a couple other samurais behind him. Her eyes began to widen as Ujio stepped forward with an annoyed look directed right at Nathan. Ana opened her mouth to tell Nathan to set the bokken sword aside, to walk away, but she did not get the chance.

Ujio gave a sharp command that had Higen to step back and bow his head. Ujio stepped forward, commanding Nathan to drop the bokken sword. Everyone stared in silence, only the hard falling rain was making sound. Ujio demanded once again, but Nathan stood taller and across from Ujio, clearly showing he would not do what Ujio asked.

With the realization of Nathan not backing down, Ujio took the matter into his own hands and to show Nathan what happened when he did not listen.

Ana gasped out as Nathan tried to fight against Ujio, but Ujio struck Nathan down to his knees. When Nathan got back up, Ana cursed Nathan for his stubbornness. She watched Ujio bring Nathan to his knees again, and then to his back, but not without delivering a few hard whacks of the wooden bokken sword to the body and face.

There was a swell of anger beginning to build up within Ana. She was angry at the fact for Nathan's stubbornness, yet at the same time, she was not angry at Nathan because she was glad he did not back down from a challenge. Although she was mad at Ujio because it was clear he had the upper hand against Nathan, but he wanted to get the message across to Nathan by beating him to the muddy ground—literally.

The final whack made Nathan to sprawl across the ground, bloody pouring out of his face and bruises were likely forming on his body from the hard strikes he received. Ujio threw Higen the bokken before he walked away alone.

Ana hopped off the deck, not caring about the mud in her sandals. She knelt down beside Nathan, checking on him as he groan at the pain he felt across his body. Her hand brushed his long hair away from his face, checking it to see nothing was broken, but he would have nice bruising.

She stood up and stepped back as Nobutada came over to help Nathan back onto his feet. Ana thought about helping, but then her eyes shot in the direction Ujio had gone. With a huff, and the anger welled up inside her, Ana stormed off into the same direction as Ujio had gone.

"Ana!" Nobutada shouted after her.

Ana ignored him, continuing to walk with a snarl set upon her face and the thought of Ujio actions inside her mind. She was unhappy with both men, but mostly Ujio. He took his actions too far, and she wanted to make sure he knew that.

The anger she felt also had a hint of sadness because she was beginning to accept the fact she was feeling something connecting with Ujio and her. She was beginning to think of it as a crush, or simply she was accepting what she felt for him. However, after this incident, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind and she was not going to hold back.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Cold Rain

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The silhouette of Ujio was in her line of vision. It was clear he was making his way to his home, and Ana was glad his home was a bit away from everyone else's homes because she was furious and upset with him.

"Ujio!"

The snap of his name split through the downpour, almost echoing. It made him to halt in his step and slowly turn around. Ujio stared at her as she continued to stomp her way through the muddy ground toward him. The emotionless look upon his face made Ana even madder, wishing he showed some sort of emotion to show he knew and thought over his earlier actions.

"You jerk! You gave a message loud and clear, why continue." Ana shoved him against the chest.

The protective little sister side coming out of her. Ana was not thinking straight, especially when it came to family, she was protective.

Ujio took a couple staggering steps back, this time a glare set on his face.

"He does not understand the customs, the culture, and yet you beat him senseless to prove what? That he is an outcast. That he will never be accepted. He doesn't know better!" Ana shouted through the rain, shoving Ujio back again and again.

"Ana—" Ujio tried to speak.

"Does it make you feel good to beat an already injure man to the ground? A man who is simply trying to understand what his purpose is, especially his purpose to be here? I repeat, he does not know better! He will learn, and you will have to accept that."

"Ana, you do not get a say on what happens here. You are both outcasts, both not from here, both not welcome. That is enough!" Ujio shouted, stepping closer to her with his hand coming to rest on top of one of his blades hilt.

Ana posture straighten up and she took a step back from Ujio, staring a bit wide eyes as he glared down at her. He had the same look on his face when he beaten down Nathan. The look made her to take another step back. Her actions caught his attention, and he tried to lighten up his harden expression, but it was too late.

Swallowing a bit harder than usual, Ana gave a small bow of the head and sharply turned away on her feet. She walked away, but her speed of walking became faster until she was running away.

"Ana! Ana!" Ujio shouted after her.

Ana continued to run, not caring where she was going. She simply needed to get away, needing to get away from the words Ujio said to her. She knew she pushed him to the point to say them, but they still hurt. Each part of his sentence made her to come back to reality, and to see that Nathan and she were simply outcast and simply labelled as visitors under strict supervision. It made Ana to think how she was most likely wasting her time with learning everything because Nathan and she could be kick out or brought back home at any time, any day. The Algren siblings were simply outcast in an unknown world.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There was no idea on how she got to the spot she hid in, or how one of the monks at the temple found her. All Ana could remember was needing to get away from everything, or rather, everyone and settle down. But she did not realize how much time had gone by.

The rain was light now, but it was dark out. The monk led her shivering form to the temple, where Katsumoto quickly ordered for hot water and dry clothes. When Ana cleaned herself up, and pulled on a new kimono, she sat on the deck with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. A cup of green tea was cupped in her hands, and her eyes stared out at the water from the light rain run off the tile roofs.

Katsumoto appeared and knelt down beside her, staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"May I ask?"

"Please, I wish not to talk about it." Ana whispered, eyes flickering over and meeting his.

For a brief moment, Katsumoto appeared ready to push for an answer, but looked like he changed his mind. He gave a small nod, but he did not stop showing the small frown on his lips. He was not upset because she wished not to talk, but he was upset with how she was found. It was clear he did not wished to see her in this condition.

"I understand." Katsumoto replied in a gentle tone.

"Thank you for your concern though, and thank you for your hospitality."

"You are welcome." Katsumoto gave a small grin.

Katsumoto stood up and turned on his heels, ready to walk away, but Ana said one more comment toward him. It was her request Katsumoto figured out who was the cause of her state.

"Katsumoto?"

"Yes?" Katsumoto turned halfway around to stare at her.

"If—if Nathan or Ujio come seeking for me, please tell them I wish not to speak to either of them…Please."

There was a strike of realization across of Katsumoto's face, showing her comment made him put two together and he knew something involving the two men she mentioned had caused her to be upset and angry. He gave a small nod of his head and showed he understood her wishes.

"I will do so, Ana. Do rest for now." Katsumoto gave a small bow of his head and he turned away once again, walking out of the area.

Ana lifted the green tea to her lips while she resume in watching the running water come off the temple tile rooftops.

 **…** **..**

 **The Next Morning**

 **…** **..**

Katsumoto was informed that Ana did not return back to Taka's home. He walked to the area in the Temple where he left Ana yesterday. There were a couple of times he did check up on her, but she continue sitting in the same spot and so he left her alone.

When Katsumoto came to the area, he saw her laid about across the wood floor and the blanket over her body. He walked forward, opening his mouth to greet her, but his mouth shut. Immediately, he was knelt down beside her and reached out, touching her forehead. He had saw flush she looked, and sweat was on the surface of her skin.

The cold weather, the amount of time she sat in the rain and in wet clothes before someone found her, it was coming in effect now. Quickly, Katsumoto stood up and left the area, shouting for help immediately. It was unlike him to shout, especially in the temple; thus, samurais appeared to his aid in seconds.

 **…** **..**

Nobutada was the one to make a gesture for Nathan about going to the temple. Nathan made immediate departure to the temple, wondering why Katsumoto request for him.

When Nobutada walked onto the fields to practice archery, there was a small frown set upon his lips. He had been informed by others about the panic Katsumoto set in them because of his yell for help. It was not for Katsumoto, but for Ana. The rain and cold made her burn up in body temperature. Nobutada enjoyed Ana, liking the energy she brought to the household, especially when Nathan and she would go back and forth in a playful sibling spat.

As Nobutada stepped onto the fields, he was not alone. His eyes settle on the other samurais, but mainly on Ujio, who walked toward him. Nobutada stood taller as the older samurai, and his father's most skilled and loyal friend came over and stood in front of him. Nobutada knew not to make any comment about the day before with Nathan and the bokken sword.

"What is this I hear about the woman?"

"Woman? You mean Ana, the woman who stood up against you."

Ujio glared at Nobutada for a moment.

"Tell me what is going on."

"What did you hear?"

"She is to stay at Katsumoto Temple for the next few days. That is it." Ujio said, his right hand rested on his wakizashi hilt.

"Yes, she is to stay at my father's temple, but because father does not want to move her in her state."

"State? What state?" Ujio stepped closer to Nobutada, and his hand clenched the hilt of the wakizashi now.

"She was found in the rain yesterday, soaked. Father thought she just needed to be warmed up in a new change of attire, tea and blanket, but it was not enough. She had also fallen asleep on an open deck in the cold. She has a fever that she is trying to break."

Nobutada was not oblivious at the fact that there was some sort of bond between Ana and Ujio. Everyone began noticing the way Ujio and Ana were around each other a lot, and not because Katsumoto requested Ujio to keep an eye on Ana from the beginning. Katsumoto told Ujio weeks ago that Ana was trustworthy and she did not show any threat. Therefore, Ujio was off duty on watching Ana. Yet, it appeared Ujio did not inform Ana of such information. Ujio and Ana gravitated toward one another, and seen together most of the time. Ujio shocked all of the others when he allowed Ana to observe the training. Usually women were not around the training fields, but Ujio allowed Ana, especially when she sketched the training sessions.

As Nobutada stood in front of Ujio, seeing his explanation about Ana settle in, Nobutada saw Ujio's jaw flex and clench up. It was clear Ujio was upset at the news, but being a master of hiding emotions, Ujio resisted from any expression on what he felt at the news. Ujio gave a small nod at Nobutada before he turned on his heels and walked toward the group of samurai where he commanded everyone to get in order to begin going over their techniques.

Nobutada stared at Ujio, seeing how tense Ujio jawline was the whole time. Nobutada knew the news struck Ujio, but it was clear Ujio did not want the others to think he was changing from his strict ways. Hence, Ujio staying at the training field and going through the mechanics with the bokken sword over and over again with the group.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Nathan brushed his fingertips across Ana's forehead with a frown set on his lips. He bent down to press a gentle kiss against her warm forehead before he sat up sat and stood up from his spot. His eyes came to settle on Katsumoto, who stood in the doorway of the room he had Ana in to recover.

There were candles lit around the room, but there was a small fire going with a pot of water to create steam to put moister into the air instead of dryness. The room was warm, and it had Nathan sweating underneath his attire. He stepped up near Katsumoto, but glanced back at where Ana laid underneath blankets in the middle of the room.

There was a tray of herbal medicine tea near her head with a bowl of broth. She was awake earlier, trying to force herself to eat but she could not find the appetite to continue to eat.

"Will you inform me if anything is to change?"

"Yes, but for now, she shall rest."

"Try making her eat something."

Katsumoto gave a small nod of his head, seeing how upset and concern Nathan was. Katsumoto did not blame him, Nathan was the older sibling and he could not do anything to take away what Ana was facing. Nathan wanted to do something, but Katsumoto assured Nathan that he had everything under control. It was not the first time Katsumoto experienced these type of symptoms before.

When Nathan left, Katsumoto checked on Ana and saw she moved a bit and turned her head toward the steamed rocks. With her showing signs of moving more than usual, Katsumoto left the room and slid the door shut behind him.

 **…** **..**

With a guest with the need to be taken care of, Katsumoto was constantly checking on Ana. He knew he could make orders for others to check up on Ana, but Ana was the little sister of Nathan Algren. Katsumoto was beginning to see Nathan as less as an enemy, and evolving into a friend.

Ana was well liked by Nobutada, and Katsumoto was a bit shock when his little sister Taka said she enjoyed Ana's company too. Katsumoto knew that even though Ana was from another place, with different culture and language, she fitted in with their ways. She was eager to learn about their culture and language, eager to understand everything that came in her line of sight. She was a pleasant presence to be around, and Katsumoto knew her presence changed people because Ujio was a main example. Katsumoto saw his trustworthy and loyal samurai friend lighten up due to Ana. Katsumoto never saw Ujio be in a relaxed state for more than a couple of moments, but with Ana's presence, she made Ujio to relax for a full day. She made Ujio talk more, and to observe situations before making an assumption. It was clear Ana did wonders, especially toward the latter part because Ujio was always quick to judge, such as, her brother, Nathan.

Katsumoto stood infant of the door to the room Ana rested in. He noticed the door was partially open, allowing him to step closer and peek inside. He knew he had shut the sliding door earlier, but seeing it open a bit, he wonder who was inside the room.

The sight of Ujio in the room made Katsumoto raise his eyebrows, but relax as a small grin came upon his lips. He knew what had happened between Nathan and Ujio yesterday, and knew about the fact Ana gone after Ujio to confront him about his harsh lesson on Nathan. Katsumoto knew something happen between Ujio and Ana, especially as she was found alone away from everyone and requested Katsumoto to ward off Nathan and Ujio for her.

Instead of confronting Ujio, Katsumoto walked away from the door and let Ujio have a moment with Ana.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** Warm

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Hot.

Ana felt hot, and wanted coldness. She tried to move, to push whatever kept her warm off her body. The air around her felt moist, and made her to sweat even more.

A small sigh escaped her as she managed to use her feet to push the blankets down enough to let some of her body to feel the cool air. There was a brush of a wet, cool cloth across her forehead which made her eyes to flutter open. The blurriness of her vision disappeared within seconds, allowing her to stare up at a wood ceiling.

Ana began to process about her location. Flashbacks of what happened entered her mind, and then she remembered how ill she felt later on through the day. After that, she remembered Katsumoto and others tried to feed her broth or drink medicine herbal tea. The steam from the hot rocks and pot with water to put moister in the air, but also, to make her sweat more.

The cloth left her forehead making her to turn her head to follow the hand which held the cloth. She tiredly stared up at Ujio, seeing a gleam of concern in his eyes for her. She almost did not believe he was here, and he showed concern, but when he reached out to brush a strand of her hair out of her face, Ana knew he was real. His fingers had callouses on them from the constant handling of either his samurai swords or the bokken sword.

"Ujio…" Ana whispered, eyeing him with tire eyes.

A small shush sound escaped from Ujio as he brought the cool wet cloth up again to swipe across her forehead before he settled the folded cloth on top of her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered a little, but Ana made sure to keep her eyes trained on Ujio. He moved a little in his spot and sat back on his heels, but set his samurai swords beside him. Her eyebrows furrow downwards and toward the middle of her head, staring at him and wondering what he was planning to do.

As Ana continued to stare at him, watching him get this thinking expression across his face, Ana knew he was actually debating to himself about something. It was then Ujio eyes made connection with her own before he shut his eyes and bowed forward.

Ana eyebrows rose beneath the folded wet cloth, but her eyes began to widen as Ujio let a low apology out, and it was directed toward her.

"Ujio."

 _"_ _Forgive me."_

There was a deep inhale which gone through Ana before a low exhale escaped. Her eyes were soften on Ujio as he sat up, but his head was bowed. She knew he was blaming himself for the condition she was in, and she wish for him to not think it was his fault.

With a lot of effort, Ana pushed herself up in an upright position.

"No." Ujio reached out to stop her, but she shook her head.

Ana sat up and shut her eyes, waiting for the lightheadedness feeling to go away before she would open her eyes.

Once the lightheadedness gone away, her eyes opened up and she stared at Ujio with a little grin. She bowed her head to him, staring down at the wood floor between the two.

"I am also sorry for my yelling earlier. Forgive me." Ana whispered, looking up a little to watch as Ujio gave a small nod.

"Do not blame yourself for me being sick, Ujio. I simply did not get out of the rain and out of my clothes quick enough." Ana explained.

Her hands played with the wet cloth that landed on her lap when she sat up. Another pair of hands came over hers to take the cloth away and set it aside. It drew her attention, and she found herself lifting her head up to stare directly at Ujio.

Ujio brought a hand up to rest against her forehead. His hand was a cool; thus, Ana shut her eyes and sighed out in a little relief as she enjoyed the cool touch. The hand slid off her face, but not without hovering over the side of her face. The presence of Ujio's hand made Ana to open her eyes to stare at Ujio, seeing him focusing on her face and once again, looking as if he was debating with himself mentally.

The hand moved toward her face once again, but to the side. A few strands of her hair that rebelled away from the rest of her hair was soon brushed backwards and laid back onto her back, fusing with the rest of her hair.

Ana eyes followed Ujio's hand as it slowly left away from the face. Her eyes came up to meet his own. She told herself over and over again in her mind to not blush, to keep a straight face as Ujio and her stared at one another without the other looking away.

Ana was the first to look away and bowed her head a little.

"Ujio, I wish to ask a favor." Ana asked, her eyes flickering up to stare at him through her dark eyelashes.

 _"_ _Yes?"_ Ujio eyebrows moved a little before he relaxed.

"I wish for you to train me to defend myself."

The favor Ana asked made Ujio eyebrows to raise and then relax. Ujio was already teaching Ana their customs, which in return Ana was teaching Ujio English and about her country. Ana wanted to know as much as possible, especially to defend herself better. She saw how Taka had a hidden short sword known as a tantō on her. Taka informed Ana about being taught to wield a tantō and a ko-naginata to protect the family if no one else was around to do so.

Ujio sat up even more than he already sat. His left hand landed on his samurai sword for a moment, and his eyes strayed off her face to scan her body. When his eyes came to meet her own, he gave a small nod.

 _"_ _Yes, you should know how to defend yourself better."_ Ujio said slowly, knowing Ana was still learning the Japanese language.

Ana gave a small nod, but she was wondering if Ujio agreed because of the condition she was in at the moment. She shook it off, and continued to give a thankful expression toward Ujio. She held back a grin as Ujio made a gesture for her to lay down.

Slowly and carefully Ana laid herself back down on the futon. She was about to grab the blanket, but Ujio beat her to it. He made sure it was perfectly set on her and he reached for the wet cloth, dipping it back in the water bowl and twisting the cloth. Folded carefully, the cloth was put back on Ana's forehead.

Another relief sigh escaped Ana due to the cool cloth upon her highly warm temperature skin. She gone to turn her head to stare at Ujio as he stood up, but he made a small tsk sound and another hand gesture for her to not move about so much because the wet cloth would slide off her head. She held back an another grin and stared up at the ceiling, but listen to Ujio move.

"I will bring more tea." Ujio said in a low tone.

Ana heard his feet move toward the shoji door to leave the room.

"Ujio."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

There was no reply, but Ana knew he nodded. She shut her eyes as she listened to Ujio leave the room and the shoji door slid shut behind him with a soft snap.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **A short one, but it will lead into the next chapter.**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Becoming Stronger

 **…** **..**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **…** **..**

There was a smack sound and a low frustrated growl.

Ujio twirled the wood training kaiken tantō in his left hand with ease and pointed it at Ana's throat. She glared at Ujio as he once again caught her off guard and made her lose balance.

"Again."

Ana stepped back from him as he took a couple steps back from her. Ana adjusted the wooden kaiken in her hand as she got into a slight crouch and her eyes did not falter away from Ujio.

It had been two weeks since she came down with a fever from the cold rain and season, but she was better and refresh now. She bugged Ujio to train her, and he begun doing so for the past two days. It was the third day, and Ana found out Ujio did not hold back no matter the level of who he faced. She was taught by Nathan to fight with a saber and she was taught some hand to hand combat, but everything Nathan taught her, Ujio showed he wanted to extinguish it. He wanted her to start off on a clean state, and for her to take in everything he was to teach her.

Ujio waited until she made the first move and then he attacked. Ana did well to hold him off for a good amount of moves until he would use his body to catch her off guard, making her to lose focus on the kaiken in his hand.

"Stop."

Ana held back from letting out a frustrated huff. She stood tall before Ujio as he stepped closer to her.

"You are thinking too much."

Ana did not say anything as Ujio moved around her in a circle and then he came to stand before her again with the kaiken raised.

"You protect yourself in order to protect those you are defending. Stop thinking. Stop strategizing. Move and flow swiftly." Ujio said, taking a step back from her and getting into a stance again to resume the training.

The small explanation Ujio gave her stuck in her mind until she pushed it away since he told her to stop thinking about everything around her. But she did picture the thought of protecting those she wished to protect, but in order to do that, she had to protect herself. With all this in mind, Ana got into a slight stance and this time, she waited for Ujio to make the first move.

As Ujio moved toward her, jabbing at her, Ana moved out of the way and waited for an opening. Ujio continued on the offensive side, jabbing and quick slash actions, but she dodged and blocked a few. It was then Ana saw an opening when she managed to get behind him, which made him twist around.

Ana shot forward and low, crouching as she knew Ujio would swing high at her. Ujio was a bit shock as she tackle him in the side and knocked one of her legs behind his legs making him unbalance. He staggered in his spot, and with her pushing forward against the side of his body, he fell down. Ana got on top of him quickly and placed the kaiken against his throat.

The two panted until Ujio made a quick move and flipped them over, but Ana did not pull the wooden kaiken away from his throat. Ujio stared down at her with a blank stare until he made a low hum of approval. He stood up and held his hand out to her, which she grabbed hold of. He ripped her up onto her feet and let go of her hand and took a couple steps back from her.

"Again." Ujio commanded.

The wooden kaiken dagger was in front of her, angled and laid along her forearm. With determination and focus, Ana took the first move. She tried to get close, tried to do a slash but Ujio blocked with ease. She growled as he gave a solid whack to the top of her right shoulder. He tried to jab at her, but she backed away and dodged.

Ujio charged her, lashing out and swiping toward her neck. She ducked, but kept her eyes upward to watch his next move. Instead of waiting for him to make another move at her, she ducked lower and tried to leg sweep him. He jumped over her and swung downward. She blocked the hit and pushed Ujio's kaiken away and rolled sideways away from him. Quickly, she stood back up and faced him, ducking as he took a jab at her.

Ana moved quick toward him, swung around his body and placed the kaiken against the side of his neck from behind. A low pant escaping her, realizing the whole time she was moving, she did not breath. But now, she stood against Ujio back with the kaiken to his neck.

"Good. Use your agile skills against the enemy." Ujio said as he turned around and faced her as she pulled the wooden kaiken away from his neck.

Ana nodded and then she bowed her head a little. She tried not to grin at the compliment Ujio had given her. She lifted her head up and watch Ujio walk over to the wall where he pulled two ko-naginata off the wall. He walked back over to her.

"Ko-naginata." He held out one of the wooden staff of the ko-naginata.

A deep exhale escaped her and she gave a nod, realizing training was not over.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Slightly wincing, Ana used a bamboo cup to pour the spring water over her left shoulder. There were a couple welt marks upon her left shoulder and bicep. The training with Ujio had been going well, and Ana was thankful to learn everything Ujio had to offer her.

A sigh escaped Ana as she sunk deeper into the hot spring water, enjoying the hot temperature against her sore muscles. She leaned her head against the boulder behind her and shut her eyes, relaxing and feeling a sense of peace.

Although her peace was disrupted by the sound of feet and a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ana!"

A startled scream escaped her, and she quickly ducked into the hot spring water some more as she stared at her older brother, Nathan with a horrified expression. He cursed underneath his breath and turned away with a hand coming up to shield his eyes. But as he turned away, he was met with the tip of a samurai sword.

"Ujio!" Ana exclaimed with wide eyes.

Ana knew Ujio was around somewhere, away from her to give her privacy, but for him to appear in the area so quickly, she knew he was closer than she thought. Her eyes were wide as she stared between Ujio and Nathan, but mainly focusing on Ujio. She saw the annoyed spark in his eyes as he glared at Nathan. It was obvious Ujio still did not like Nathan, and with Nathan returning a glare at Ujio, Nathan showed he did not like Ujio that much either.

"Ana, want to tell your guard dog to back down." Nathan said dryly with his hands raised as Ujio kept the sword near Nathan's throat.

A snarl came onto Ujio's face, showing he understood everything Nathan said.

"Ujio, please he is stupid. Lower your katana." Ana said softly.

Ujio made a small nod and sheathed his katana away, and taking a step back from Nathan. A serious look still set upon Ujio face, and he did not take his eyes off of Nathan.

"Hey!" Nathan shot her a scowl.

"What? You come up here without a care in the world and not realizing I was in the hot spring. Seriously, Nathan, how about you look at your surroundings for once." Ana fired as she dipped even lower in the water and her arms crossed over her chest to hide her nudity as much as possible.

Ana waved at the men to turn around, which they did. She was allowed to step out of the hot spring and wrap a robe around her. She tied the sash before she cleared her throat causing Nathan, his bodyguard and Ujio to turn back around and stare at her.

"Why is he so close by?" Nathan shot Ujio a glare.

"Because he watches over me."

"How fortunate…" Nathan muttered, which earned him a glare from Ujio.

Both Nathan and Ujio began to have a glaring stand off. Ana shook her head and glanced at Nathan's silent samurai bodyguard, who looked away from the two men. Ana had a feeling the silent samurai would be rolling his eyes at the two men were glaring at each other.

"Men." Ana muttered as she picked up her soap box and walk away from the men.

Ujio continued to glare at Nathan as he walked by and followed Ana. He looked forward and walked with long strides, catching up to walk alongside Ana.

"You wince." Ujio said lowly.

"A few of your hits left welts upon my body." Ana replied, glancing at him in the corner of her eyes and then staring forward.

"We will treat them." Ujio told her.

"Over tea. I can go for some green tea."

There was a small huff sound escaped from Ujio making Ana know Ujio held back a short laugh. She simply smiled a little as she walked with Ujio until they came closer to the village. Ujio walked a different route since it looked scandalous with Ana in a simple bath robe with him coming from the hot springs.

Ana moved around parts of the village where there wasn't many villagers until she got back to Taka's home. She entered and walked into the room that was considered hers. She changed into a dark navy blue kimono with a dark maroon sash around her waist.

"My hair is getting too long." Ana whispered to herself as she used her fingers to get the knots out of her brunette color hair.

Dressed, Ana left the room in search of Taka to see if any chores needed to be done.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It appeared as if everyone was becoming use to Ana, but not Nathan. Or rather, everyone was hesitant on putting their trust into Nathan. With Ana being around Ujio a lot and she showed how much she wanted to understand the customs, everyone seem to become more open to Ana. Ana was glad she was like Nathan when it came about picking up languages. Although, at the moment, she had a head start over Nathan when it came to the Japanese language.

Ana sat in the tall grass, away from the samurais, who were training. She would stare at Ujio, bowing her head quickly whenever Ujio would glance her way. There was a slight rise of heat erupting on her cheeks whenever she would glance up and see Ujio still staring her way before he would look away and face one of the samurai men.

The sketchbook sat upon her lap with a half sketch of Ujio standing in front of the rest of the samurai, who were in line and waited to face him in a match. Each samurai would step up and versus Ujio, who would break through their defenses in under five moves. Ana could see the reason why Ujio was Katsumoto's right hand man, his second in command and the sword master.

Her fingers trailed around the sketch a couple of times, not realizing how her fingers trailed around the half sketch of Ujio. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed and bowed her head a little.

"I'm surprise you're allowed here."

Ana looked up from the sketch book and stared at Nathan. He squatted down beside her with a slight wince due to his past injuries. He glanced at her before his eyes settle on the samurai training before them.

"I was too, but Ujio allowed me to stay. But also, Katsumoto enjoys my sketches and wishes for me to continue to sketch the scenes of the village and what goes on. Like how you write in your journal about your day to day, while I sketch my stories."

Before Ana could turn her attention back on her sketchbook, Nathan snatched it away from her.

"Nathan!" Ana hissed loudly at him, trying to get it back but he held it out of reach.

"And it appears you have been focus on the same topic everyday." Nathan glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

Nathan held out the sketchbook to show a completed work of Ujio blocking a strike. He flipped and held the sketchbook out again on another sketch of Ujio posed with his katana raised over his head with the group of lined up samurai men behind him in the same motion.

When Ana tried to grab the sketchbook again, Nathan stood up and held the book above his head with a teasing smirk. It was clear Nathan was acting like the pesky older brother, who enjoyed to tease and make her frustrated.

"Nathan, you better give it back or else." Ana growled as she stood up and glared at him.

"Does someone have a crush on—" Nathan did not finish his sentence as Ana attacked.

"Ugh!" Nathan grunted as Ana slammed her palm straight into his stomach.

He held the sketchbook away from her still which made Ana grab his other arm, and slid one of her feet between his legs. She gave a twist of his arm and flipped him over her leg, slamming him on his back on the grassy field.

"Oof!" A gush of air escaped Nathan.

Ana reached down and snatched the sketchbook from him. She stuck her tongue out at him and stepped over him, storming away with her sketchbook press against her chest, her arms crossed securely over her sketchbook, and her head held high.

 **…** **..**

Nathan laid on the ground and stared up at the sky, completely caught off guard. He could not believe his little sister, Ana took him down with a jab to his stomach and then flipped him onto his back. Slowly, Nathan sat up and watched Ana walk away, but he heard a scoff sound behind him.

Turning a bit onto his side, Nathan saw Ujio. Ujio had a hint of amusement in his eyes for a split second due to the predicament Nathan got himself in with Ana. Ujio turned away and shouted a command to the rest of the samurai causing everyone form four rows with three behind each leader.

Nathan looked away from Ujio and back to where Ana walked away, disappearing into the village. Nathan started to see how his little sister was comfortable with the village and the customs. His eyes turned off the village and he glanced at Ujio, the serious samurai who had a grudge against Nathan. Deep down, Nathan wanted to earn his respect since Ujio appeared to be the only one to dislike Nathan greatly. Yet Nathan saw the way Ujio was around Ana, and the way Ana was around Ujio. It was clear Ujio did have a caring side, especially for Ana.

A sigh escaped Nathan as he thought about Ana's sketchbook and how a good amount of the pages had focused on Ujio. It was clear to Nathan his little sister saw Ujio as more than a protector and a friend.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter:** The War Fan

 **…** **..**

 **Few Days Later**

 **…** **..**

A basket was clenched in Ana's hands. She stood tall and still as she watched Nathan join the group of samurai and stood across from Ujio, who held nothing back. Ana winced as Ujio struck Nathan in the leg once again for the umpteenth time.

Ana glanced off toward the side of the field where Katsumoto sat astride on his horse with his son Nobutada beside him. Ana gazed rested on Nathan. She saw his frustration as he continued to fight. There was one trait about her brother that would never go away, and that was the characteristic of never giving up. He was always pushing himself back onto his feet, and not wanting to be face defeat.

The sound of Higen calling her name made her to look away from the training field to stare at Higen. He waved at her and pointed down at a section of a garden where fresh vegetables had grown. Ana smiled and walked over into the direction. She continued to gather vegetables for Taka's household.

The basket was filled with vegetables, and Ana smiled down at Higen as he told her about his focusing on training with the wooden bokken sword. He continued to tell her about facing his friends, and being better than them. Ana adjusted the heavy basket against her side, ignoring the weight as much as possible.

When Ana got to Taka's home, she saw Ujio on the stone trail up to the house. She glanced at Higen as he came to a pause with a serious look and he bowed in respect to Ujio. Ujio gave a small bow in return before his eyes came to settle on Ana.

"Higen, go inside." Ana said softly.

Higen nodded and walked around Ujio to step up onto the porch and entered the home. Ana walked forward toward the house, needing to set the basket of vegetables down. The basket was taken from her arms, which she stared at Ujio and opened her mouth to inform him that she had it, but she shut her mouth as he shot her a quick look.

"We will train more."

"At least let me change and put this inside." Ana said, plucking the basket from him and walking by him.

When Ana entered the house, she walked straight to the kitchen where Taka was with Higen. Higen had a small grin on his lips before he dashed out of the kitchen. Taka called after him to not run, but she saw Ana enter the kitchen to set the basket of vegetables down. There was a quick grin from Taka before she looked away.

Ana knew there was something going on, especially seeing the way Higen appear mischievous and Taka was trying to hide away a smile. Ana continued to stare at Taka until the woman looked at her, hands clasped in front of her and a soft look set upon her face.

"What is it? Do I have something on me?" Ana asked as she looked down at her dark violent kimono and dark green sash.

"No, no."

Ana looked back up with raised eyebrows.

"Higen mentioned Ujio outside waiting for you."

Immediately, heat emerged into Ana's cheeks, having a feeling of the reason why Taka was grinning. It was clear everyone was noticing the way Ana and Ujio were always together, always seeking the other out.

Ana bowed her head, her hands clasped in front of her but she moved a little unsteadily on her feet. She was trying not to be fluster, trying not to think there was something more, but there was and she felt herself being in denial.

"I am an American." Ana whispered.

"Yes, but you are also a woman with a heart of gold and bravery of a tigress."

Slowly, Ana brought her eyes up to stare at Taka with a hint of surprise, seeing a genuine smile set on Taka's lips. Taka walked up to Ana.

"Do not think negatively. You will be surprised." Taka said softly, giving a small nod to Ana and walking by to leave the kitchen.

For a few moments Ana stood there as she took in everything Taka said. Ana digest every word and begin to think about what Taka mentioned. To Ana, it felt as if Taka was hinting there was something more about Ujio than Ana thought she already knew.

To not think about anymore, Ana walked toward her room and change into an outfit to be able to move as she was to train with Ujio.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It was clear her hand to hand combat was good, and her use of a kaiken was becoming better. The ko-naginata was coming along, but it took her a lot of strength to be able to wield the wood staff, which would usually have a blade attached at the end but did not due to Ujio and she did not want to harm each other.

"Enough." Ujio said sharply.

Ana stood tall and bowed a little before she stood tall once again. She lowered the ko-naginata in her hands and to her right side. Ujio stepped forward and took the ko-naginata from her. He walked away, leaving the room they were training in.

With Ujio out of the room, Ana walked toward an opening where she knew it was the room which contained Ujio's samurai armor. She peeked through the crack, eyeing the armor with interest and having the urge of wanting to sketch the detailed well made armor.

The sound of soft thuds on the wood floors made her to turn away from the door and face Ujio. He paused as he noted where she stood, and what she had been doing. Slowly, he walked up to her and around her, pushing the shoji door open more. Her eyes shot toward him in surprise, not expecting him to show his armor.

To see if he truly meant it, Ana turned away from him and took a small step into the room. With no words from Ujio, she entered the room further and stood in front of the armor. She was in awe at every little detail the armor had and how well taken care the armor was. The helmet caught her eyes, where she stared at the long horns that jutted out on either side of the helmet.

Her eyes scanned every detail, thinking about the sketch she wanted to do with of the armor.

"Ana."

Turning away from the armor, she stared at Ujio with a curious look. She noted a different expression on his face, almost as if he was nervous, which shocked her. He swallowed harder than usual, but she saw him set his shoulders back and stepped closer to her. He pulled something dark out of his sash and held it out toward her with two hands.

With a bit of hesitation, Ana reached out and took the item out of his hands. She looked up at him, wanting answers.

"It is known as a tessen."

"Tessen?" Ana whispered and opened it up.

A small gasp escaped her as it was a fan, but it was made out of iron. She realized it was a war fan, and as she spread it out more, she saw a dark gold circle across the iron panels of the war fan. It made Ana to look away from the dark gold circle on the fan and stare at Ujio's samurai armor to see the same gold color circle on the chest armor.

When her green eyes settle back on the fan, noticing it was the same symbol on the fan as the samurai chest armor, Ana could not help but reach down at the fan. She gone to brush her fingers across the iron fan panels, but a hand grabbed her own hand before she could. Her eyes shot up and met Ujio's dark brown eyes.

"Forgive me." Ujio bowed his head a little as he realize he grabbed her hand.

As Ujio gone to pull his hand away from grasping her own, Ana gave a shy grin and gathered courage to make a reply.

"You do not have to ask for forgiveness, Ujio."

His eyes shot up and met hers. His eyes were scanning her face to see if was saying the truth. She felt his hand hold hers a little longer, giving a slight squeeze and then letting go of her hand. Ana gave him a smile than looked back down at the tessen war fan.

"Thank you for not just the fan." Ana began, lifting her head up a little to meet his eyes.

"But for giving me understanding about everything about this culture to the point I see beauty in everything about it, and I'm thankful for your acceptance to teach me as much as you can." Ana whispered, bowing her head as she realize she spoke those words and thus, she felt herself flushing up.

The war fan slowly shut between them, and Ana gently tucked it away into her sash. She brought up a hand to brush away a rebellious strand of hair, which escaped the bun on the back of her head. With her hand becoming longer than her usual hairstyle, she was realizing how much more she had to tend to her hair.

A calloused hand reached forward to grasp her other hand that rested on top of the war fan. Her eyes lifted up to Ujio.

"Always keep the tessen upon you to protect."

"Will you train me more in the art of using the tessen?"

"Someone has to." Ujio smirked.

A small laugh escaped her and she nodded.

The hand which rested on top of hers grasped her hand to give a small squeeze. Ana stared at Ujio as he stared back, and she was beginning to think about Taka's comments today. Ana was beginning to wonder if there was truly something more that Ana could not believe due to the fact she held herself back, thinking she was not good enough.

As Ujio slid his hand away from her own in a slow manner, not taking his eyes away from her own, Ana knew she had to let go of her negative thoughts about her not being good enough. She had to stop thinking about her being from a different country, and that she would not be accepted. Since everything happening thus far, it was proving to her that she was welcome with open arms, even if she had her differences.

 **…** **..**

Ujio cleared his throat and turned his back to her, gesturing for her to follow. She was following behind him, but she came to a pause outside of the shoji doors. Ujio glanced at her over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, but his face relaxed as he watched Ana turn back around and stare at the samurai armor again before she softly shut the shoji door behind them.

The green eyes came to settle on him as she pulled the tessen out, and gave a flick of the hand to spread open the war fan. A smirk could not help but come onto Ujio's lips, seeing how much Ana advance in combat under his guidance. Everything about her when she had a weapon in her hands screamed dangerous. It brought proudness in Ujio to know he helped to make Ana have a strong presence, but also, combat abilities.

His eyes flicker to the tessen, not telling Ana it was one of his war fans. He had two that he would keep on his person when he wore his armor. It was also passed down through family generations. For him to give her one showed his trust in her to use it right, but also, it showed how much he cared for her and wanted to protect her.

If anyone caught sight of the tessen in her hand, everyone would soon know Ana was under his wings. Ujio already knew villagers gossiped about Ana and he. At first, it annoyed him to think about, but as he stayed around Ana more and more, he found himself allured by her. He almost wanted to call her a sorceress for poisoning his mind with constant thoughts of her, but he knew she was no sorceress. It was all him, and he was the one to think about her constantly and wanted to think about her. Katsumoto had confronted Ujio about Ana, and Katsumoto immediately pointed out how drawn in Ujio was to Ana. With Katsumoto being the lord, but also a very close friend to Ujio, Ujio was mostly told by his closest comrade that it was clear of his feelings for Ana.

Ujio was seen as emotionless, focus on training and training others, but since the American woman known as Ana Algren appeared into his life, everything changed. Ujio felt smitten by Ana Algren, and he hoped he did not mess it up with his usual cold exterior self.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Taking Another Step Forward

 **…** **..**

 **A Month Later**

 **…** **..**

Nathan thought it was a joke.

For the past month he has been training with the other samurai. He lost count of the number of times Ujio caught him off guard and took him down with a couple of swings and kick of the feet. Nathan trained with others too, but he realized he had a lot to learn.

The reason he felt as if he was facing a joke or some sort of prank was because Ujio stood in front of him with a serious look, but had asked Nathan an even more serious question.

"You hate me."

"Does not matter what I feel, I find it honorable to ask you."

"You only known each other for…" Nathan could not finish the sentence as he did not even known how long Ana and he had been in the village.

"It will be a year in another month."

"Yes, the answer you said."

Ujio held himself back from rolling his eyes at Nathan's answer. Instead, he stared straight and directly into Nathan's eyes, waiting for an answer. Ujio did not show it, but there was a hint of nervousness in the deep it of his belly as he waited for an answer from Nathan. Ujio watched as Nathan ran his hand through his hair and let out a low, but long exhale from his mouth.

"Who would have thought this would happen with the samurai who wanted to beat me down into the ground for touching a bokken wood sword."

A glare set on Ujio's face, but he relaxed as he needed an answer from Nathan.

"To be honest, it is up to Ana. She is her own independent self. She can answer for herself. And I guess that I can give you permission to do as you wish, but hear me out." Nathan stepped closer to Ujio with a firm expression.

"I do not care who you are, and the fact you took me down a few times, but if she is harmed in any shape or form, I will end you." Nathan threatened as his protective older brother side emerged.

"I understand." Ujio bowed his head before he stood tall and left Taka's home.

"What the hell just happen? Was that real?" Nathan talked to himself as he ran both his hands through his hair, not believing what Ujio asked him.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The woods had spots of clearings throughout. Ana found herself in one of the small clearings near the village, but if she was to leave the woods, she would find herself near Ujio's home. She moved on the balls of her feet with the tessen war fan drawn out. Ujio and she had practice through a couple techniques, ones to protect herself from darts and any sort of thrown tools.

Ana made sure to move with a smoothness and flow, remembering Ujio going through the steps on how to move and angle the fan certain ways to defend herself, but also to attack. Her breathing was calm and long, maintaining a calm mind as she moved through the motions. Although, she began to picture an enemy across from her; thus, she began to move quicker and acted as if the enemy was attacking her.

In the corner of her eyes, Ana saw a figure slowly walking up from behind her. Alone and in the woods, warning bells to be cautious gone up in her head. With a twirl on the balls of her feet, Ana turned around and the war fan swung around. A hand came up to catch her wrist, keeping the tessen from going any further.

A gasp escaped Ana as she realized it was Ujio. With the fan fully spread out, a section of the fan edges did press against the side of Ujio's neck. She saw a bead of blood forming, which made her to gasp out again and pulled the fan away. Snapping it shut, Ana tucked the tessen into her obi before she pulled out a small cloth to bring up to Ujio neck.

"Forgive me, I was so focus on training that I lashed out."

"No, you were on guard. Do not apologize for what you did right."

"Can you ever take the apology, and not say a comment about improvement in my training?" Ana said with a hint of playfulness.

One of the corner of Ujio's lips twitched up, and he stared at her as she pressed the folded cloth to his neck to put pressure on the small cut. He did not pull his eyes away from her face, which she tried to not look anywhere but up toward his face. The corner of his lip twitched up once again into a smirk, knowing she was trying to not to look at him in fear of blushing.

Ujio reached out to touch the tessen in her obi, pushing it down a little more to be secured in the obi. This time with his action, her eyes flicker quickly up to meet his before looking away to stare at her hand, which held the cloth in hand to his neck. Ujio brought his hand up to rest upon her hand against his neck, where he felt a small tremble go through her.

"You nervous?"

"No." Ana said quickly in a slight high pitch tone.

There was a small scoff from Ujio, knowing she was lying. His hand squeezed hers and he tugged her hand off his neck.

"But—"

"It is fine." Ujio said, continuing to hold her hand as he brought it away from his neck.

Ana stared down at their hands and then back up at him, curious about the way he stared at her with a soft look, which was a little surprising to her as Ujio wasn't known for soft manner. There was also the fact he continued to hold her hand, giving it the occasional gentle squeeze. Ana could not produce any words, only stare as she could not understand what Ujio had planned. His unusual behavior was scaring her a bit and becoming a bit concern.

"Ujio, is something wrong?" Ana asked lowly as she became more concern for his unusual behavior.

Ujio let go of her hand, but he stayed close to her. He then took a step back, standing as tall and straight than he already was and lifted his chin up.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Okay? But there is something." Ana hands clasped together, her kimono sleeves shrouding over her hands.

"I have spoken with your brother."

"You two actually spoke." Ana eyebrows rose, and she bit back a smile as Ujio shot her a glare.

"He told me you make your own decision. You are independent enough to make decisions. Your customs are a bit different, but I understand his point. It is your decision." Ujio explained as he stepped closer to her.

The whole comment from Ujio began to confuse Ana even more. Ana could not help but step closer to him, wondering if he was all right or if he was hallucinating.

"Ujio, what are you talking about? What is it that I can make my own decisions? Are you feeling okay?" Ana asked, even reaching up toward his forehead to check if he had a temperature.

Before Ana could touch his forehead, he clasped her hand and held it between them.

"Your decision to accept my proposal for marriage."

For a few moments it took Ana to digest what Ujio said, but when it did sink in, Ana eyes widen. Her mouth dropped a little, but she quickly shut her mouth as Ujio stared at her without blinking. The next moments the two stared at one another in complete silence.

Back home in America, there were times men would come ask Nathan if they could court Ana and then plan for her hand in marriage, but Nathan drove them off. Or she would reject the offers, not finding any of the men to her taste. Ana knew other women that she grew up who immediately accepted a man's hand in marriage because of the status of being married and to produce children. Ana wanted a man to treat her equal yet who was strong and had the never back down attitude, almost a stubbornness to never give up.

Ana put all those traits she wanted in a man into Ujio, seeing he hit all these traits easily. He was everything she wanted, and she began to see him in a newer light now that he asked for her hand. Although, Ana knew she felt more with Ujio the longer she spent with him. The only reason she held back from acting out was because she did not know if their differences would change anything.

The silence by her began to bring a frown upon Ujio lips as he began to think she was not going to answer. Quickly, Ana wrapped her fingers around his hand which held hers, and tilted her head a little to the right with a small smile set upon her lips.

"Are you sure you can deal with me?" Ana asked with the smile set on her lips.

There was a small smirk which appeared on Ujio lips, and he grasped her hand in return. He stepped closer, tugging her a bit closer to him. Being closer to each other, Ujio was able to stare down at her.

"I accept any challenge you throw at me." Ujio assured her.

Ana bowed her head a little to stare at the mark she made upon his neck due to the tessen, shutting her eyes as she felt a brush of warmth against her forehead. She soon realized the gentle warmth was Ujio's lips.

Slowly, she lifted her head to stare up at Ujio. Her green eyes appeared lighter as sunbeams brought through the treetops of the woods.

"Ujio, I do accept your proposal."

 **…** **..**

 **A Couple Days Later**

 **…** **..**

There was a smile on Taka's face the whole time throughout making dinner for the family. Ana head was bowed as she put rice into a pot. It was clear the news of Ana and Ujio spread throughout the small village like wildfire.

The news of Ujio request for her hand in marriage shocked a great deal, but there were a good amount of people who were happy. Many saw Ujio as a samurai who would not seek any women for hand in marriage because his main focus was his duty as a samurai. Yet it all changed when Ana came along.

Nathan had been a bit iffy at first at the fact she accepted Ujio's proposal, but then he was happy for Ana. He was happy at the fact she was happy, but also, Ujio was a man who would protect and cherish her. Nathan knew no one would dare come around Ana, especially knowing Ujio was to be her future husband.

"When?" Taka asked simply with the smile still on her lips.

Ana lifted her head up, a smile of her own could not help but make way to her lips. She would had never thought she would be asked for a hand in marriage, or if the right man would ever come. But that all changed when she came to this village. She knew something was special about this village, and she knew Nathan felt the same. The Algren siblings were finding this new place, this new setting as a new home where they felt a sense of peace.

"Ujio wanted spring, and I said when the first flower blossoms."

"I am happy for you two. Ujio is a good, well-respected man." Taka said.

"Thank you." Ana replied, picking up the container to bring to the table to set it upon.

Ana walked back into the kitchen area, where she would continue to help Taka out to set up the dinner table before the boys came back home. Ana entered the kitchen again, where there was a bento box packed with onigiris. Taka showed Ana how to make onigiri, which Ana was excited when Taka said Ana did good.

"Going to see Ujio?" Taka smiled with a slight tease in her tone.

"Yes." Ana tried not to fluster, but failed, which earned a gentle laugh to escape from Taka.

Ana could not help but laugh too. She left the house with the bento box in her hands. She knew that whenever she could not find Ujio, she would go straight to the training field where he most likely was always at.

She kept her distance as she noted the samurai men on the training field. She found Nathan amongst them, going through the motions and also, getting a few taps by a bokken sword on his body whenever he did not do the correct movement.

When the training came to an end as the sun began to get lower, Ana watched as Ujio stood near Nathan and did not say a word, only fix Nathan's stance. Ana knew that if Nathan could, he would be here all night to get the moves he just learned right. Yet as the sun continued to get lower, Nathan ended the training.

Ana stared at Nathan before she turned her attention to Ujio, who caught her presence. She simply grinned and turned away, walking away from the training field. The bento box clasped in her hands as she walked around the outskirt of the village to come to the woods near Ujio's home. She walked to the small clearing where she trained with the tessen, but also where Ujio asked for her hand in marriage.

There was a couple boulders buried halfway in the ground, and she sat upon the lowest one with the bento box set beside her on another boulder. The sound of footfalls behind her made Ana to glance over her right shoulder, seeing Ujio appear. He walked over and sat down beside her, adjusting the samurai swords in his sash.

"Nathan appears to be improving."

"Hmp." Ujio shrugged his shoulders a bit.

Ana shook her head and handed the bento box over to Ujio. He reached out and grasped the bento box, but he wrapped his hands around her own. Ana looked up at him, curious about what he was doing. Lately, Ujio appeared to be surprising her with behaviors she never expected from him. Then again, she had a feeling he always had these emotions, just he never got to show them until now.

Her head was bowed a little, and she saw Ujio lean forward to brush his lips against her forehead. Yet as she raised her head a little, he dragged his lips gently down the bridge of her nose until he pressed his forehead against her own.

"It's not poison, is it?" Ujio asked, shaking the bento box in his hold.

A small disbelief gasp escaped her, and she could not help but shoot him a glare. There was a teasing glint in his dark brown eyes, showing he was messing with her. Ana managed to get her hands out of his hold to push his chest in a playful manner. There was a low chuckle which came from Ujio. He held the bento box before him and slid the top open to see the perfectly made onigiri.

Ana pushed herself up off the boulder to walk into the middle of the clearing, staring up at the treetops at the yellowish gold beams of the sun seeping through. The sun was setting, and the sound of nature around the woods was becoming less. Creatures of the day were to go to bed while creatures of the night would take over.

"These are good."

Ana turned around to face Ujio as he finished one of the onigiri. She walked over back over to Ujio, sitting down beside him and she continue to stare around at their surroundings. She thought about how peaceful the clearing was, and it was an area where she could come to for alone time or quiet time.

"It's peaceful here." Ana said gently, folding her hands onto her lap.

"Did you not find your home peaceful?"

"It was, but being on a constant move because of Nathan being a soldier, the scenery changed. We lived in places where Nathan was stationed as a captain."

"You always stuck with Nathan?"

"He was all I had." Ana answered.

Ana turned her head to stare at Ujio, seeing him pick up another onigiri but he was staring at her. He turned his head slightly away to begin eating the onigiri, finishing it up as she began to speak again, and to add more to the sentence she said moments ago.

"But I don't think he will be all I have now." Ana added on with a smile on her lips as she stared out at the clearing.

The wooden bento box was set upon the boulder with a soft click. The sound drew her attention to Ujio. Her eyes flicker to the bento box, which contained a couple more onigiri. Yet her attention drew back onto Ujio as his face was closer to hers, and his mouth brushed against her jawline. She could not help but close her eyes, turning her face a little to press closer against Ujio's face, and breathing in his spicy yet sweet scent.

"I will be the one to take care of you for now on." Ujio mumbled into her right ear.

Slowly, Ana pulled back but kept her face close. She pulled back enough to meet Ujio's eyes, yet Ana wanted to test the waters of how far she could go with Ujio. Only to a point where there was ignite of passion between the two. Thus, Ana bumped her nose against his own and her lips brushed against his own.

There was a low sound which erupted from Ujio, almost a low growl. The sound made her to pause in pushing forward anymore. Her stillness caused another low sound to escape Ujio, and he took the extra step to move forward to move his lips against her own. A hand came up to her neck to hold her in place while one of her hands came up to grip his top. Their lips pressed together, but Ujio was the first to pull back a little only to come back and angle differently to deepen their kiss.

Ana felt a warm sensation go through her as Ujio and she continue to kiss. She now knew the feel of pure passion and what it felt like to be wanted.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **This chapter was aimed to show how deep the relationship became between Ujio and Ana. Also, the marriage will not happen right away; thus, still development between Ujio and Ana. If it seems to fast, I apologize but I want to get the story moving and have more of a plot and do more with the two. Plus, back then there were arranged marriages, but this isn't particularly an arranged marriage, but it does show Ujio asking Nathan for Ana's hand and wanting his approval…**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the rest of the story.**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

 **Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter:** Snowball

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"Oof!"

Snow poof up a little into the air around Ana. She stared up at the grayish sky, blinking rapidly as snowflakes were falling generously from the sky and landing upon her face. A fog escaped from her mouth, the warmth of her breath touched the cold air, creating a moist fog.

There was giggling off to the side making Ana to sit up and turn her head, seeing Higen was the one to laugh. She noted Nobutada stood nearby, trying not to laugh, but he could not stop the wide grin to appear on his lips.

With her hands pressed into the ground, she pushed herself up into a standing position. She had not been paying attention when she walked out of Taka's home. Ana was staring at the first snowfall in the village, seeing how the snow was coating everything. She had stepped off the deck, and forgot about how steep of a step it was, which resulted her to wipe out.

Ana stood up, brushing the snow off her kimono and gave the two boys a sheepish smile. The two continued to laugh at her, but let out surprise yelps as Ana threw snow at them. Ana bent down to pick up more snow, packing it together to make a snowball. Growing up with a brother like Nathan, Ana and he would always mess around with each other to make some sort of fun within their lives.

When Ana threw the snowball, it had created an all out snowball war. She let out a scream as she was hit in the back as she ran away from Higen and Nobutada. Quickly, she hid behind a pile of split wood, ducking as Higen threw a snowball at her.

"Need help?" Nathan appeared beside her.

"Yes!" Ana exclaimed.

With Nathan on her side, both Nathan and she began to pack a couple snowballs before they charged Nobutada and Higen. Snowballs were flying everywhere with their laughter echoing throughout the area.

"Well, well, if it isn't your future husband." Nathan pointed out.

Ujio was walking along the path with Katsumoto beside him. The two men gaze upon the snowball war happening, staying back to not get caught up in the mess. Ana knew her next action would be risky, but she wanted to see how much she could push Ujio.

The snowball in her hand was packed perfectly into a ball. With precise aim, Ana threw the snowball with a good amount of speed to make long distance. The snowball hit Ujio and burst into pieces against his shoulder. He jumped in shock and glanced at each of them to see who did it.

Before Ana could blame and point at Nathan, she saw Nathan already pointing at her.

"Traitor!"

"Hey, I got hit by him enough…I suggest you run now."

"Why should I—" Ana did not finish her sentence as she turned to look in the direction Nathan looked in.

Ana saw Ujio glaring at her and storming toward her.

"Yeah, I guess that I do have to run." Ana took a couple steps back before she turned around to start running as fast as she could in the kimono.

"Run, Ana, run!" Higen shouted with laughter in his tone.

Ana could hear fast feet stomping through the snow, the sound of crunching got louder making her to know Ujio was gaining fast on her. She knew that she could run faster if she didn't have the kimono on.

An arm came around her waist causing her to let out a scream, especially as she was swung around. She found herself picked up and thrown over her shoulder, which made her to slap Ujio back to set her down. He did set her down, but in a good amount of snow.

A shock expression was on her face for him dropping her in the snow. Quickly, she kicked his legs out from under him. It was enough to make him lose his balance and fall down into the snow. She threw clumps of snow at him, pushing herself up into a standing position to start running again.

"Ana!" Ujio shouted after her.

The path she ran was away from the village, away from wandering eyes. She moved around the snow covered trees in the woods and hid behind a large one. Panting, Ana peeked around the tree to see nothing but snow. The snow covered woods was quiet. It was as if the snow absorbed the sounds; thus, making everything silent.

There was a soft sound in front of her, which drew her attention forward to see a rabbit. The rabbit was completely white and frozen in its spot upon sensing the presence of Ana. Ana could not help but stare at the white rabbit with awe, finding the rabbit adorable and fit in with the snowy scenery.

Arms slid around her body from behind which a sharp inhale escaped her. She turn her head enough to see the side of Ujio's face. Her attention turned back to the rabbit, seeing it hopping a little around the area and toward pieces of grass which stuck out from the snow.

"Will this be in your sketchbook?"

"Of course." Ana nodded with a small grin.

Ana felt Ujio pull away from her, allowing her to turn around to face him. He held an arm out, which she slid her arms through and held onto his arm. She walked beside him on a path which would lead up to Katsumoto's temple.

"You have bravery."

Her eyes shot up to stare at him.

"To throw a snowball at me."

There was this small twitch in her lips, where she tried not to smile or laugh, but ended up doing so. Small chuckles escaped her before a gasp as Ujio scooped snow off a tree to drop upon her head. Her reaction was to shove him away, but did not realize the slope down a hill. Ujio arms waved around before he slid down and out of sight.

"Ujio!" Ana yelled, running to the hill ledge.

Ana watched as Ujio slid down the hill on his feet, but ended up on his back to slid down the rest of the way. Her hands were over her mouth, not believing she managed to do that. Without a second thought, Ana followed after him. She ended up on her backside halfway down and managed to stop herself before she slid into Ujio.

Ujio was on his back, unmoving and eyes shut.

"Ujio." Ana knelt down beside him, not caring about her kimono becoming wet due to the snow.

Reaching out and pressing her hands against either side of his neck, Ana felt his strong pulse. She gripped his shoulder to give a small shake, saying his name repeatedly with concern becoming deeper in her tone of voice.

Ujio continued to not move, staying limp in the snow.

"This is not funny." Ana whispered, shaking his body again.

"You have strength to take me off my feet." Ujio cracked open his eyes to stare up at her.

There was a slight puff of her cheeks before a huff escaped her. She picked snow up to throw it on him, but he caught her wrist before she could. He shook her wrist to make her drop the snow, and then tugged her down to be pressed against him. Ujio turned them enough where she laid halfway on her side and back, staring slightly up at him as he was hovering halfway over her body while holding her wrist in place.

"I want to shove snow in your smug face."

A snort escaped Ujio as he sat up. He stood up, brushing the snow off of him. He turned around and held his hand out to her, which she grabbed and he helped her to stand. Ujio brushed snow from her back and hair, but made sure to press his lips against her forehead.

"Come."

"Maybe we should stay away from hill ledges." Ana pointed out, glancing up at the hill they came down.

"Yes, agreed." Ujio nodded as he glanced up at the ledge he slid down too.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The wooden kaiken smacked together and then pulled away.

Ana ducked, swirling around Ujio and placing the kaiken to his lower back. He whirled around to get around her, but she moved to block another strike from him. The training with the wooden kaiken dagger was constantly used to make sure it was one of Ana's strongest skills.

When it was only Ujio and she, Ana would put on a women's hakama to wear for bottoms. It was easier for her to move, and she was able to kick at Ujio without the kimono restricting her movements.

The two continued to exchange blocks and attacks back and forth. That was until Ana kicked at Ujio, but he blocked the kick with an arm. She twirled on her toes to swing her arm out with the kaiken, but he caught her arm. She continued to move on her toes until she faced Ujio again, bringing her knee up into his stomach. The move made him to let go and it allowed her to lock arms with him with her free arm, to press her body against his own and press the kaiken to his underside of his chin.

Her moves were enough to catch him off guard, but also to show how much she learned. It was taking her less time to find an opening on Ujio, which showed his teachings were successful with her.

The wooden kaiken was lowered away from the underside of Ujio's chin. His eyes were firm as he stared down at her, but Ana could see a flicker of proudness in them. Ana took a step back from him and bowed, which Ujio returned. He took the wooden kaiken from her and turned away to put the training tools away while she walked away to make tea.

As she made the tea, she felt Ujio's presence. He sat down near her, watching as she made the tea the way he showed her. Going through the motions, a ceremony type movement when it came to make the tea. Everything was smooth, swift and to Ana it was patiences.

When the tea making was all done and through, Ana and Ujio found themselves on the back deck of his home. The back area faced the woods, where the clearing they usually go to could be seen slightly through the bare trees and shrubs. The winter weather was chilly, yet the hot tea and previous training warmed up their bodies.

Ana glanced at Ujio, seeing him make a facial expression as if he wanted to say something. She lowered the cup of green tea down, eyeing him with a single raised eyebrow.

"What is on your mind, Ujio?"

Ujio lowered the cup of green tea from his lips to glance at her.

"I believe you are better fighter than your brother."

"Ujio." She scowled, but not in a serious way, more of a jokily way.

"It is true." Ujio shrugged his shoulders as he brought his tea back up to his lips to take a sip.

"Then you should take credit, Ujio."

"Why?"

"You are the one who taught me, and continue to teach."

"As my future wife of course I want you to be strong. To protect the household and any future children."

"Indeed. With me soon to be your wife, everyone would probably expect the wife of Ujio to be a brute of a woman." Ana said dryly, but could not help but let out low laughs as Ujio shot her a look.

"Everyone will know to not tempt you."

"So, you do not mind a brute of a wife who would beat up men?" Ana teased.

There was a couple seconds in silence until Ujio set his cup of tea down to turn his head to stare at her.

"If it means to protect the house, to protect what is important to you, beat anyone up…" Ujio said, but the way he finished the sentence Ana knew he was not done.

"Although your beauty does need to stay. I wish to think of your beauty every time I look at you. Be strong all you want, it is also a part of your beauty too."

The comment, more of a compliment toward her made a blush to appear on Ana's upper cheeks. Ujio reached out to rest his hand on top of hers since she set the cup of tea down too. He stared down at their hands, watching her fingers brush against his own.

"Thank you for seeing me in that view, but to tell me too." Ana said lowly, staring down at their hands and brushing her fingers against his own.

Ana pulled her hand out from under his, untangling their fingers too. She picked up his hand to turn it palm up and traced his whole hand in a caressing manner. Fingertips brushing over the callouses and tiny scars too. Ana saw Ujio's hands as hardworking hands, hands which were always in use to train and work. Such hands showed the commitment and effort in everything he does.

"Ana."

Her mossy green eyes lifted up to meet his eyes, her dark thin eyebrows raised in a questionable manner.

"Try not to become a brute."

A smile cracked onto her lips, and she could not help but lightly laugh. Ujio grinned and turned his attention away from her, but he allowed her to continue tracing his hand, which was trapped in her hold. Her touches were soothing against his harden hands, and he never experience such softness before. Ujio found her touches welcoming, and he would continue to welcome these touches, especially the warmth sensation it brought and spread throughout his body.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** Snow

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The sketchbook was set on her lap, a charcoal pencil in her right hand. Her eyes casted up from the sketchbook to the samurai men training in the snow in between the homes. There was a good size opening near Taka's home where the training was happening. Since the fields were covered with a lot of snow, the pathways and yards had lower levels of snow due to the amount of times people would need to walk through the pathways.

Ana would always wince whenever Nathan got a good whack to his body. He got a few, and she knew it stung more than usual due to the cold air. Everyone was dressed for the winter season, but the chilled temperature would sometimes bring a shiver throughout everyone.

The sketch Ana did was of Nathan training against another samurai. The sketch of Nathan showed his face scrunched up a bit while he was in mid-swing. The sketch showed the determination and hard effort Nathan put in every swing and jab of the wooden bokken sword. She glanced up at Nathan and his training partner before she looked back down at the sketchbook to put in a few more detailed lines.

Her thumb brushed against a few lines to give more detail to the ripples of Nathan's attire. She looked up to see as Nathan stood up from a bow with his training partner. Ana did a couple more details to the sketch before she shut the sketchbook, seeing Nathan come to an end to his training for today. She would finish the rest of the sketch later on, but for now, she stood up from her spot due to the end of training.

Walking away, Ana moved along the deck to Taka's home and entered the home to go to her room to put away her sketchbook. As she step out of the room, she watched as Magojiro ran around with Taka closely behind. A small laugh escaped Ana as she realized Taka needed to capture Magojiro because he was covered in food. As Magojiro came running in her direction, giggling, Ana scooped him up and held him, laughing with him.

"He is a fast one." Taka sighed as she took Magojiro from Ana.

"Yes, it would appear so."

Ana watched as Taka held Magojiro close and walked away, telling the little one about taking a much needed bath. Ana walked out of the house, where she began to walk into the direction of Ujio's home. On her way, Ana came across Nathan, who was making way toward the pathway toward Katsumoto's place.

"Nathan."

"Ana."

"Have you been noticing any changes in the training?"

"It's a lot harder than it looks."

"But you have the right attitude to not give up." Ana said as she stood in front of her older brother.

The two stared at one another, but looked up at the sky, which began to have snowflakes fall from.

"Has Ujio been good to you?"

"Yes, he has."

"Maybe once I get better, we should challenge each other." There was a teasing smile on Nathan's lips.

"Please, I will take you down."

"Ujio is still training you, isn't he?"

"Of course he has. You do know how Ujio is." Ana smiled.

"Trust me, I know." Nathan said, unconsciously rubbing his side where Ujio struck him yesterday in training.

Ana laughed, waving to her brother as she resume in walking in the direction of Ujio's home. As she got closer to Ujio home, she sensed a presence come toward her from her right side at a quick pace. Immediately, her right hand gone to the top of the tessen in her obi and she was prepared to pull it out.

"Your senses are becoming sharper every day."

The familiar voice of Ujio made Ana to relax and turn around in the direction of where Ujio was. He walked right up to her, his left hand came out to rest against her lower back and led her toward his home that would soon be hers too.

"You sketched during the training." Ujio said, picking up her hand and flipping her hand over to show the smug charcoal marks on her fingertips.

"Yes, I drew Nathan today." Ana said gently as she stared at her fingertips with Ujio.

Ana pulled her hand away from his to kneel down and pick up some snow. She rubbed the snow in between her hands, using the moister of the snow to wash away the charcoal smudge marks off her hands. She dropped the melted snow into the ground, staring down at her hands where the smudge marks were mostly gone.

Ujio grabbed her hands and used his own to rub her hands, wiping away the wetness and also, heating her hands back up. He grabbed one of her hands afterwards to walk with her into his home.

Upon being inside Ujio home, Ana mentioned about tea but also she would make dinner. Ujio tried to argue, but she shook her head and walked through the house to head toward the kitchen area. Her eyes flicker off to the side where she saw Ujio go into the room where his samurai armor was on a stand. He sat down nearby with his katanas drawn out, and he began to clean the blades.

With Ujio taking care of his blades, Ana made the tea first to bring him a tray. She knelt down before the door with the tray in her hands and she set the tray into the room. Ujio made a gesture for her to come in further to which she did, moving forward where she began to pour the tea.

The tea pot was set down, and she stood up from her spot. She eyed Ujio, seeing how concentrated and gentle he was with his blades. Ana walked out and gone back into the kitchen where she started a meal for them.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The cool water made her cringe a little as she washed the bowls out. Ana could have heated the water up, but decided not to wait for a decent amount of water to heat up to simply wash out the bowls and utensils from dinner.

The wet bowls were being set aside, needing to be dry off. Ana set another bowl to the side before she started on one of the two pots she used to make the meal. Footsteps came from behind her and then beside her. Her eyes gone to the right where Ujio picked up a bowl to dry.

"Ujio, you don't have—" Ana started, but stopped by a single look from Ujio.

"Thank you." Ana said softly with a nod, focusing back on the task at hand.

With the two of them, the job got done quicker. Ana began to put away everything in a careful manner, not wanting to damage any of the kitchenware. Ujio was there to help, but he accidentally brushed against her, which made her to jolt in surprise and a bowl slipped out of her hand.

The two reacted, both reaching out. Ana had grabbed one side of the bowl and Ujio the other side. Their eyes shot up to meet each other with relief looks. Although a small laugh escaped Ana, more nervous than happy. She did not know if this bowl moved down through generations in Ujio family or not, but either way, she would feel bad if it broke.

Carefully, the bowl was set into the cabinet. Ana turned away from the cabinet to continue to clean the kitchen and the table, but noted she had done the kitchen already. When she entered the room where the low table was, she slowly blinked as she saw it was completed too. Ana knew she did not do the low table that Ujio and she ate yet, but she found her answer when she turned around to find Ujio before her.

"Did you—"

"Yes." Ujio nodded.

Ana gave a thankful expression as she walked forward and was about to move by him to put the cleaning items away. A hand wrapped around her wrist making her to pause in her step and turned her body halfway around to face Ujio.

Their eyes connected, and Ana could not help but move closer. The times she lived in this new land, learning about the new customs, she did not see much affection out in public. There was a lot of discipline. Sometimes Ana did not know whether to show affection or not to Ujio when it was just them. It appeared he was seeing her struggle to figure it out because as of late he had been showing affection to her.

Ana moved closer, where Ujio took away the cleaning supplies from her and dropped it to the ground. Water splashed a bit out of the small wood bucket and the cloth made a splat sound on the wood floors. A hand brushed against the side of her face. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, shutting her eyes soon after as his lips brushed up the bridge of her nose and against her forehead.

The feel of her hair coming out of the bun and swishing across her back made her to open her eyes. Her eyes flickered up to meet his once again, seeing him holding the clasp that held her hair into a bun. She tried to take the clasp back, but Ujio held it a good distance from her.

"Give it."

"No." Ujio said with a challenging look.

Ana tried to snatch it from him, but he turned away from her. She tried to pull down his arms, but he stayed strong and held it above them. With a huff, Ana glared at him. There was a twinkle of amusement in Ujio's dark eyes, thinking he won this.

The mischievous look drew Ujio's attention, but Ana did not let him have time to react. She was close enough to lift her head up enough to press her lips against the corner of his. The goatee tickle around her lips, but she ignored it as Ujio began to lower his hand with her hair clasp.

Ana snatched her clasp away with a sense of victory, but she forgot about the hair clasp as hands wrapped around her waist and she was tugged even closer. The hair clasp dropped to the ground as Ana hands clenched the labels of Ujio's top as their lips were against each other. There lips pulled a part, but they kept their faces close.

"Your eyes…"

Her head tilted a little as he did not finish his sentence. His eyes were slightly moving in a back and forth manner, studying her eyes.

"…are beautiful." Ujio finished.

There was not blushing due to his compliment, only her leaning back forward to press her lips against his own.

 **…** **..**

 **Next Day**

 **…** **..**

Ana took time amongst herself to enjoy the snowy scenery and to search for a spot where she could stare at the whole village with the many tall hills in the background. She wanted to make a portrait of the village as a whole. Though, she began to think it would be a better idea to do the sketch when it was not snowing.

A light snowfall began again, and Ana found herself come to a pause on a trail near Taka's home. She went to turn back around, but came face to face with Nathan.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to sketch the whole village from a distance, but it started to snow again." Ana said, staring up at the sky before she was looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked.

"Going to train some more." Nathan answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I see. Well, have fun." Ana grinned, patting Nathan on the shoulder as she was walking by.

"Ana."

"Yes?" Ana turned around slowly, but ducked as Nathan swung at her.

"Are you mad!?" Ana snapped, backing up as Nathan came at her.

"I want to see how much Ujio has been training you."

"Are you kidding me! You are such a—a—" Ana dodged Nathan as he tried to tackle her.

"An idiot!" Ana got out as she tossed her sketchbook onto Taka's home deck and blocked Nathan's arm.

 **…** **..**

Ujio walked with Shinji and Takashi through the village, going toward an opening near Taka's home where there wasn't much snow. The samurais had been using the area to train, instead of the usual open field, which was heavy with snow.

A frustrated yell drew the three men attention. They walked a little quicker until they came around a small house to see where the yell came from.

An immediately glare was set on Ujio's face. The glare was set firmly on Nathan, who was going after Ana, who was defending herself. Ujio felt his face twitched a little and he began to make move toward the two siblings, mainly Nathan, but Shinji spoke out.

"Ujio, let Ana handle this."

"I do not want my future bride to get hurt by her barbarian brother!" Ujio snapped, glaring at Shinji.

"If you taught her, and continue to do so, Ana should be able to handle herself well." Takashi spoken up, stepping up beside Shinji.

Ujio made a small growl sound and turned away from the two to stare back at the Algren siblings. However, he realized Takashi was right. Ujio clenched the wood bokken in his hand, ready to use it if Nathan hurt Ana too bad. However, the longer Ujio stared at Ana defending herself with smooth blocks and dodges, Ujio saw she was a tough opponent to face. He began to think of the training, and he began to feel a boost of confidence in her knowledge to absorb everything he taught her.

When Nathan tried to overpower Ana, Ujio felt himself take another step forward and his jaw flexed. Yet, he continued to watch as Ana managed to use her agile steps to get around Nathan and kick the back of his knees out. He collapsed on the ground, and before he got roll out of the way, Ana kicked him straight in the back. A smirk came onto's Ujio's face as he watched Nathan go face first into the ground.

As Nathan pushed himself back up, Ana picked up a clump of snow with both hands and smacked it straight to Nathan's face.

"Enough! Go train!" Ana snapped, storming away from Nathan and picking up her sketchbook from the deck.

Ana stepped into the house and slid the door shut harder than usual. Nathan, Ujio, Shinji and Takashi could not help but make a face or wince at how aggressive Ana slammed the shoji door shut.

With Ana done with dealing with Nathan, Ujio took it upon himself to appear by Nathan and stare down at him with arms crossed over his chest.

"You saw that, didn't you?" Nathan mumbled, wiping snow off his face.

There was a low hum and a small nod from Ujio, which made Nathan to sigh. Before Nathan could say anything more, Ujio had the end of the bokken wood sword in front of Nathan's face.

"If she got hurt, I would hurt you."

Nathan let out a small grunt as he pushed himself up into a standing position. He swiped the snow off his attire before his eyes came to settle on Ujio. A small smirk came on Nathan's lips, which had Ujio a bit confused.

"Why do you grin?"

"Because even though you and I don't see eye to eye, I know for a fact Ana will be safe with you." Nathan said and then he walked by Ujio to head toward the area where they will be training.

Later on, after training, Ujio found Ana on the back deck of his home. She had a blanket around her shoulders, and her sketchbook on her lap. Slowly, he came to sit down beside her and glance down at her sketch work.

The sketch was of the woods before them, nothing more. When her hand came to a stop on the sketchbook, Ujio lifted his eyes up to find that Ana was staring at him.

"You saw Nathan and I today, didn't you?"

"Yes, I warned him too."

"I knew you would, but you know he would not hurt me."

"Hmp." Ujio grunted as he tucked his hands in the long sleeves of his top.

Ana set the sketchbook aside to pivot in her spot to face Ujio. She reached out to brush some snowflakes that had not melted away off his top. His head turned to stare at her. Ana adjusted herself to sit closely beside him and slowly, she rested her head on top of his left shoulder.

"Your teachings help, Ujio. I believe Nathan wanted to see what you have been teaching me." Ana told him in a gentle tone.

"Still, I do not want to see him charging you again."

"At least it wasn't with weapons." Ana said, turning her head to rest her chin on his shoulder and stare up into his eyes.

There was a slight scowl for her comment, but it vanished from Ujio's face.

"I suppose." Ujio mumbled, bowing his head a little and shutting his eyes.

Ana began to think about Nathan and his sudden surprise attack on her. It was not the first time Nathan and she got into a fight. Usually their fights were verbal, but growing up, there had been hand to hand fights. Ana thought how protective Nathan was over her, but with Ujio to be her future husband, and the way he was, Ana got an even more overprotective man in her life. The thought of Nathan and Ujio protecting her was definitely a good thing, yet she hoped they did not protect her to the point they become insufferable. The thought of the two men protecting her made her to get an obvious thought.

"Ujio, you do realize Nathan will soon be your brother-in-law, right?"

Ana bit back a grin as Ujio's eyes snapped open and he looked at her with wide eyes. There was a small twitch near his mouth before he looked away, letting out a deep exhale from his nose. She could not help but grin now, knowing Ujio wasn't happy at the thought. Although, she knew Ujio and Nathan would lighten up around each other. Or so she hoped.

There was a scowl on Ujio face now as he thought about her comment. Ana lifted her head off of Ujio's shoulder and she leaned forward to press her lips against his cheek. Her actions immediately drew his attention on her. Seeing she managed to distract him, Ana knew her plan worked to make Ujio think about anything other than what she said a couple moments ago.

Ana leaned forward to bump her nose against his and then their lips brushed each other. She could see she had his full attention now. The grin was bit back again as she got Ujio to focus on her, not about anything else. Her lips came to settle against Ujio's lips. Ujio returned the kissing, adding more passion to the affection they felt for one another.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter:** Camellia

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The snow was beginning to melt.

Ana asked Ujio what the year and the season was since she never bother to figure the dates out upon Nathan and her arrival to the small village. She found her answer to be 1877 and winter was disappearing, spring was going to be arriving.

The thought of spring arriving was a bit nerve-wracking for Ana. Ujio and her had agreed to marry in spring when the first sign of flowers were to bloom. Her anxious personal must had been obvious as Taka came to Ana's rescue to calm her down, but to also help Ana with preparations for the upcoming wedding.

Ana walked through the village with a small smile upon her face as she saw Nathan walking between Higen and Nobutada, appearing to be learning more about the Japanese language. She could not help but stop in her tracks, seeing how different her older brother was. His past was tragic and given him nightmares, but now, being in this new environment with new customs, Nathan's past demons were being washed away.

"You look to be in deep thought."

Turning away from staring at Nathan, Ana came to face Katsumoto. He gave her a small grin, nodding his head in a gesture for them to continue to walk.

"Nathan has changed since his arrival here. I feel as if I changed."

"In a good way, no?" Katsumoto asked with a small tilt of his head to the side.

"Yes, it is in a good way. Nathan does not have nightmares anymore, and he doesn't look trouble."

"And you?"

Ana came to a pause in her walking again and she was staring at the back of Ujio's home. She saw Ujio outside on the back deck, meditating. She got a small grin set upon her face as she stared at the man, who entered her life and changed it for the better.

"I have come to enjoy every little aspect that life has to offer." Ana turned her head away from Ujio direction to stare up at Katsumoto.

"That is good." Katsumoto continued to grin before his eyes gone up to stare in the direction Ujio's home was.

"Who would have thought I will be getting marry."

"Yes, and it is to one of my strongest samurai too."

"I have to admit, I was surprised when he asked me."

"Ujio saw a strong, brave, and determine woman in you. You were different from our normal women, and even though Ujio portrays himself as not liking outsiders, his curiosity to learn more is a weakness of his."

"You are saying I was a mysterious puzzle to him…" A single eyebrow raise on Ana's face.

"To Ujio, you were his opposite and it drawn him in. Plus, for a woman to stand up against him, it drawn him in even more."

"I'm a challenge."

"A wonderful challenge to accept and to cherish." Katsumoto grinned, which reached his eyes.

"Where I come from, love is displayed and it is not a weakness."

"I know, and that is another reason why Ujio sees you as a good change. He is traditional, but he also seeks to learn everything. He watches you interact with everyone, especially your brother, and he sees the happiness and love you show. I believe you happen to show Ujio love is not a weakness when shown, but a constant motivation to continue to fight for what you cherish." Katsumoto explained, his thumbs tucked a bit in his sash around his waist.

Through his explanation, Ana bowed her head and she could not stop the small smile which appeared onto her lips. She lifted her head to stare toward Ujio and it was as if he knew he was being talked about. The next moment, Ujio lifted his head and turned it into their direction. Ana turned her head away to stare at Katsumoto with the small smile set upon her lips.

"What we come to cherish and come to love will always motivate us to continue to push on, and to protect it no matter the cost." Ana replied.

There was a small nod from Katsumoto with the grin still on his face.

"I could not had said such truer words." Katsumoto said and then bowed his head a little.

Ana bowed too, but turned around as she sensed a presence coming in their direction. She saw Ujio walk on over with his hand rested on top of his wakizashi hilt, tucked in his sash. He gave a bow before Katsumoto.

"My lord."

"Ujio."

Ujio stood tall and he glanced at Ana for a moment before his eyes came to set on Katsumoto.

"Ana and I had a good conversation. Cherish her, Ujio." Katsumoto said, glancing at Ana with a smirk before he turned on his heels and walked away.

Ana stared after Katsumoto, thinking about their conversation. She faced Ujio, who stepped a little closer to her with curiosity set on his face.

"Nothing bad?"

"No, we were simply talking about the beauty of everything." Ana answered as she stepped forward to stand beside Ujio as she faced his home.

"I see." Ujio nodded.

Ana could see the curious look still presented on Ujio's face. He knew there was more that Katsumoto and her talked about, but Ana felt it was to stay that way. Only for Katsumoto and her to speak about Ujio. She knew if she told Ujio what Katsumoto said, Ujio might harden up and try not to show much affection anymore. Although, Ana thought it could also be the opposite, and Ujio would continue to act the way he has been because Katsumoto complimented Ujio on opening up and being accepting, such as, accepting Ana, even though she was seen as an outsider to their customs and land.

"It was nothing bad, Ujio. Trust me." Ana said with a reassuring smile.

Ujio stared at her for a few seconds, and then he gave a small nod. He walked alongside her with his hand still rested on the hilt of his wakizashi, showing he was always on alert to fight and protect.

Ana glanced at Ujio in the corner of her eyes, the smile still set upon her lips as she thought back to the conversation with Katsumoto, and she was happy with Ujio. But also, she was happy because Ujio let her into his life even if she was considered an outsider. She was happy Ujio saw past her background and where she came from, and accepted her. She was happy at the fact Ujio accepted her enough to ask for her hand in marriage. There was nothing but happiness emitting from Ana as Ujio and she were walking toward home.

 **…** **..**

 **A Couple Days Later**

 **…** **..**

The snow continued to melt in a quick pace. Streams were overflowing due to the melting snow, but would even out as time gone on.

Ana took in the bright green leaves of the trees in the woods, taking in how everything sprung to life after a snowy winter. She walked along a path, dodging muddy spots to not get her waraji sandals wet and dirty. Her eyes looked around her, hands tucked in her long kimono sleeves. There was still a chill to the air, but it was fresh and crisp when taking deep breaths in.

She brought one hand out of the sleeves and let her fingers brushed against leaves and any lower branches from trees when she walked by. A smile came onto her lips as she gaze up at the treetops, seeing the sunlight peeking through to give the pathway a yellowish gold hue. The sound of nature also made her to continue to keep the grin upon her lips, enjoying the liveliness throughout the woods.

As she walked around a bend, bowing her head to passing samurais, Ana looked back up to continue down the path. She began to go down hill, staying careful of her steps, but also, she was gazing around her surroundings. Even though Ana was in the area of the village, there was still a sense to be on guard.

The closer she got to the village, the woods became less dense. Her eyes came to rest to her right, noting something bright. She came to halt to see what it was, and her mouth dropped a little in an 'oh' expression when she saw what it was. The expression soon disappeared, and a small smile took over.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Ujio entered the home, looking around for Ana. He could smell the food, but he could not find her or even sense her presence. Usually Ujio could sense when Ana was around as she had this great amount of energy she emitted off of her body.

"Ana?" Ujio called for her, looking around for any sign of her.

His hand could not help but rest on top of his wakizashi hilt, eyes narrowing as he was walking through his home. There was a tray of food set on the table, but there was no Ana. He walked further into his home until he came to the room where his samurai armor was on a stand. It was there Ujio found a sign that Ana had been in the room. It was a sign that made him to think for a few moments for the meaning and then a small smirk came onto his lips.

Ujio walked toward his armor, and then knelt down to pick up a bright red tsubaki—a Camellia flower. He cupped the flower with a gentle touch, smirking as he thought about a couple things. One of the meanings of the tsubaki, the camellia flower was love. The other thought that echoed through his mind was his proposition to Ana. The first flower to bloom, their marriage was soon to follow.

As he stood up from his position, and this time he sensed Ana. He turned around where she stood in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her and a small closed smile upon her lips. Ujio could not help the small grin to come onto his lips as he walked toward Ana. The flower was a sign of their future together, and he found himself wanting to be with Ana now.

Ujio stepped up to her and brushed her cheek with his left hand as his right cupped the tsubaki flower. He stayed close to her, brushing the tip of his nose against her forehead and breathing in her pleasant floral scent.

"You will be my wife soon enough."

"Is it what you want, Ujio?"

"Should I not be asking you that question?" Ujio questioned in reply.

"Yes, but I can ask too. Yes, I want to be with you."

"Then I can say the same. You will be my wife. I will be your husband."

"That is how it usually works." Ana said with a teasing tone.

A low shush sound came from Ujio and he shot her a glare, but one with a hint of playfulness in them. Between Ana and he, their sarcasm and dry remarks was entertainment for the two. He brought his lips to press against her forehead, and then he brought his head down to press his lips against her lips.

"I wish to preserve the flower." Ana whispered against Ujio's lips as he pulled away a little.

"Yes." Ujio nodded, stepping back enough to hand her the red tsubaki flower.

Ana cupped the flower in her hands and walked out of the room.

Ujio stared after her with soften eyes, thinking about the first time he met the Algren siblings. He thought how he met Ana on the battlefield, almost taking her head off if it wasn't for her strength to hold a katana up to block his attack. He disliked Nathan, but grew to enjoy Ana's present. His curiosity of an outsider made him to spend more time with Ana, especially when she demanded his respect. He did not know why he was not bother by her as much as Nathan, but then again, Nathan irked something within Ujio.

Ujio walked out of the room, sliding the shoji door shut behind him to the room where his armor was. He walked into the dining room, watching as Ana began to set up the table for them to eat their meal. Ujio sat himself down at the low table, and he bowed his head in a thankful manner as Ana served him.

Ana stood up from her spot to set the tray to the side and sat down in her spot, watching Ujio pick up his hashi before picking up her own. There was a grin still set upon Ana's lips, and Ujio could not stop the smirk set on his. He could feel the happiness come off Ana in waves, and he did not point it out for he was also happy of the discovery of the bloomed flower.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **I do apologize if any sort of information/facts are wrong throughout the chapter. I am simply doing quick research with certain facts and whatnot. The next chapter will be the wedding ceremony, which once again, I do apologize if I do not have the facts/information correct.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** Together

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Ana was nervous she would mess up or do some sort of act that would mess everything up. Taka kept assuring Ana that she would be fine, but Ana could not get the nervousness flutter in her belly.

Taka pushed Ana's hand away from playing with her perfectly down up hair. Ana gave Taka a sheepish grin, which Taka shook her head with a small smile. Taka continued to help Ana prepare for the wedding ceremony.

"You look beautiful."

Both Ana and Taka turned around where Nathan stood in the doorway of one of the many rooms in the temple Katsumoto lived in. The ceremony was to be in the shrine, where a priest would marry Ujio and Ana. Nathan was dressed in a nice hakama and a haori top. He walked closer to Ana, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Thank you." Ana whispered, trying not to get emotional.

"I simply can't get over the fact you are getting marry. My little sister going to marry a man that enjoys kicking my—"

"Nathan!" Ana hissed at him.

There was a small sound which escaped from Taka, who put a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement.

Nathan moved closer to her and continued to smile at her with a soft expression.

"You are the image of a perfect bride, soon to be wife. I am happy and proud of you, Ana."

Ana felt herself swallow a little harder, trying not to get emotional. Seeing Nathan show emotions, his eyes glistening with unshed tears made her to look away from him. She would start crying if she saw someone else cry, especially her older brother.

"Okay, okay, I am good. I will try not to cry. I do not need you to cry because if Ujio sees, he will blame me and beat me down for making you cry." Nathan explained, clearing his throat and standing a bit taller as if he was acting tough.

There was a small laugh which escaped Ana due to Nathan trying to be the tougher and the stronger sibling in this situation. Nathan gave a small bow to Taka and she before he left the room, shutting the shoji door behind him.

"I feel as if I am going to throw up."

"You will be fine, Ana. Ujio and you will be good for one another." Taka said in a soft tone, reaching out to brush imagery dust off of Ana's pure white shiromuku dress.

"Will we be happy, Taka?" Ana whispered, shutting her eyes as she rested one of her hands on top of the tessen tucked in her white obi.

"Yes, because Ujio would not ask for your hand in marriage if he was not happy with you already." Taka said, taking a step back to stare over Ana's kimono.

Ana glanced down at herself, smiling at the pure white kimono and then her eyes came up to meet Taka. Taka was simply smiling with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Your brother is right, you are beautiful."

"Thank you for not just the compliment, but also, for helping me with everything." Ana said as she gave a bow to Taka and then stood up straight.

Taka gave a small bow back with the smile set upon her lips and she walked to the shoji door, hand on the edge and she turned halfway around to stare at Ana.

"Are you ready?"

There was a deep intake of breath from Ana and then a long exhale from her nose. She stood tall and chin raised. With a small nod, Taka gave a nod back and slid open the shoji door, stepping aside to let Ana out.

 **…** **..**

The ceremony was a small private affair with family and close friends. With no parents on either side of the bride and groom, it was close friends.

Ujio stared at Nathan, staring at Nathan talk with Katsumoto. Katsumoto questioned Nathan about Ana, and Ujio managed to hear a couple of words, especially the words about Ana looking stunning. Ujio felt himself become anguish, and wanting to see Ana more than ever.

Ujio would had never thought he would get marry, especially to someone from a different land and culture. Yet, he could not wait to be able to call Ana his wife and to be able to come home to someone.

The moment everyone quieted down, Ujio turned around to face what had silence everyone. He maintained a straightforward expression, but his eyes could not help but brighten up at the sight of Ana.

Ujio took a step forward with the bangasa umbrella, holding it over her as she came to a halt before him. When she looked up at him, Ujio breath caught in his throat as her green eyes appeared to be glowing against the pure white shiromuku dress. He did not realize he whispered 'beautiful' out loud until Ana blushed a little and complimented his appearances.

With the two presence, the two stared at one another and turned together to enter the shrine with their family and close friends following behind.

 **…** **..**

The moment Ana and Ujio finished the ceremony, and going through the offerings, it was then the two realize they were married. The upturn of Ana's lips did not sway off her lips as she was absolutely excited.

The reception was small, but it was enough to celebrate the union between Ujio and Ana. Ujio stuck close beside Ana, continuing to stare down at her with a soft expression. He bowed his head close to Ana's ear, but his eyes still stare around the room.

"I wonder if you are a mysterious entity amongst us."

"Oh?" Ana turned her head, her nose bumping against Ujio's nose.

"You look absolutely divine." Ujio whispered, eyes flickering down to her lightly painted lips before his eyes were meeting her radiant green eyes.

"You're quite handsome yourself, my samurai husband."

Ana held back a smirk as she saw a twitch in Ujio's face. She knew he wanted to hold her close, and to show her affection, but he resisted himself. With the pleasant reception happening, the newlywed couple did not want to make their guests uneasy or make any comments toward the each other that was in a suggestive manner.

The evening was pleasant, and when the reception began to lighten up, Ana felt a small ball of nervous in her once again. She eyed Ujio across the room, seeing him talking with Katsumoto and Nobutada. Ana was nervous for tonight when Ujio and she were to consummate their marriage.

Taka had assured Ana she would be fine, but Ana heard stories about first times. She was nervous, and prayed she did not mess the night up.

A hand rested upon her arm making her to turn her attention to the owner of the hand.

"Are you all right?" Taka whispered, pulling her hand away from Ana's arm.

"I am nervous for tonight."

"It is okay to be nervous. Ujio will be nervous too."

"You think?"

"He doesn't want to mess up or hurt you, Ana." Taka whispered, looking over to the men in a group and talking to each other.

Ana gave a small nod, clenching her hands.

"I don't want to mess up either."

"You won't. You two adore each other." Taka gave her a reassuring smile.

The two women stood side by side with each other with grins. Ana managed to maintain a grin, even as Ujio began to make his way over to her. She masked her nervousness by the grin, but she had a feeling Ujio knew what she was feeling. He gave her a questionable look that showed held concern for her.

Taka bowed to the two of them and then walked away, heading toward Nobutada, who stood with her children.

"Are you all right?" Ujio asked lowly, stepping closer to Ana.

"Fine." Ana replied immediately, which made Ujio to narrow his eyes a bit as he did not fully believe her.

Ana rested her hand upon Ujio's forearm, and together they walked around the room to thank everyone for their presences and gifts. Both Ana and Ujio gave thank you gifts in return too. When everyone began to break a part, Ana and Ujio began to take their leave. Everyone wished them a happy marriage and future together as they walked away.

Ujio led them through pathways until Ana recognized where they were. Ujio had led them to the small clearing in the woods behind his home. The clearing where they would train together, but also, where he asked for her hand in marriage. The sun was down by the time their wedding reception was over, and it was almost a full moon. There were beams of the moonlight shining through the tree tops and lightening up the small clearing.

"Tell me." Ujio said simply, turning to face her.

Slowly, Ana brought up her eyes to stare up at him. His hand came up to brush her cheek and then he cupped her face, stepping closer to her. Ujio bowed his head to the point their forehead pressed together and their eyes were in line with each other.

"I am—" She paused, shutting her eyes as she was beginning to feel a little fluster to admit the truth to him.

"Ana."

Ana opened her eyes back up to stare into his dark brown eyes.

"I understand the nervousness." Ujio told her.

"It's just it is my, well…" Ana felt herself blushing.

There was a hint of understanding in Ujio's eyes, a comforting grin upon his lips. The hand which cupped her cheek began to caress her cheek. He dropped his hand away to take a small step back from her and he grabbed her hand. With a small tug, Ana began to walk with him out of the clearing.

There was a small path being formed from the small clearing through the woods and out toward Ujio's home. It began to form due to the amount of times Ujio and she would walk to this clearing.

Ana stared at Ujio's home, which was now her home too. She felt herself stare down at the ground as they came to a pause in front of the deck. Ujio walked up first and held his hand out to her, which she accepted and stepped close to him.

When Ana looked up at Ujio, his hand was set upon her face and he leaned down to press his lips against her own. She could not help but press herself close to him, kissing him back. They pulled away, noses brushing against each other and their lips brushing against each other too.

"Beautiful." Ujio said, staring at her.

Ana found herself grin before she pressed her lips against his in a quick manner and then pulled away. He made a low sound that was a mixture of a grunt and growl. Ana felt the nervousness slip away when she acted bold and in a tease manner; thus, she brushed her hand diagonally up across Ujio chest as she walked by him and into their home.

The shoji door slid open, and Ana slipped her footwear off. She glanced over her right shoulder at Ujio with half-lidded eyes and a small grin before she faced forward to disappear deeper into the house.

Ujio felt his jaw flex, his hands flexing on his sides as he was trying to control himself from not lunging after Ana and having her on the floor in front of the front door. He stepped into the home, slipping his waraji off of his feet to walk deeper into the house to find Ana.

 **…** **..**

Ujio gave Ana time to change out of her wedding attire and into sleeping attire. He moved to the bedroom, which was now made into a room for both Ana and he. Ujio walked to the bedroom door, sliding open the shoji door to not find Ana.

"She is an enigma." Ujio mumbled.

The house was not big, and Ujio could not understand at times how Ana got away from him without him knowing. He was good when it came to sensing her presence, but there were times she would disappear swiftly and silently.

Ujio walked out of the bedroom and to the hallway, where he pushed open another shoji door, which led out to a small deck outside. The deck pointed to the back of the house and faced the woods. It was where he found Ana, standing in a simple red sleepwear kimono with her long waist length brunette hair swaying against her back.

The sight of her green eyes peeking over her shoulder and staring at him made Ujio unconsciously move toward her.

 **…** **..**

Ana sensed Ujio come closer to her from behind. She had peeked over her shoulder to show him she knew he was there. The feel of his presence sent a tingling feeling through her body. Ana shut her eyes as she felt his hands hover over her shoulders and then rest upon them. Warmth spread through her body as Ujio pressed himself against her, and his warm breath was against her left ear.

"Wife." Ujio whispered, brushing strands of her long hair away to press his lips against her neck.

The sensation which flowed through her body, Ana assumed it was pleasure. It almost made Ana to shiver, but she held herself back from doing so. Her eyelids flutter at the continuous sensation echoing throughout her body, especially at the feel of Ujio's hands moved to grip her hips.

"Husband." Ana said softly, eyes opening up.

Ana managed to turn around in his hold, brushing her lips against his own. She stared at him, seeing his hair was down, he wore a simple navy blue yukata instead of the formal hakama and the haori he wore earlier.

There was a pause before Ana made a move to kiss him again because she did not know if she was being too forward. She knew there were times she would not act as a proper lady, or to be discipline in certain situations, but she could not help it. She would seek for opportunities to be seen and treated as an equal.

"I apologize if I am too forward."

"Do not apologize for that."

Her eyes searched his, seeking to see if he was lying to her but she was not seeing that. She saw he told the truth.

"Your honesty and straightforwardness, a demand for respect were a few of the traits drawing my attention to you."

"So, you secretly like it when I am straightforward and blunt."

"Yes." Ujio nodded with a small smirk.

"Interesting." Ana mumbled as she moved forward to press her lips against his own.

When Ana felt his hands glide up from her hips to the sash, she pulled away from his lips and bumped her nose against his. A quick peck against the corner of his lips, Ana moved around him and walked inside their home.

Ana heard the shoji door shut from behind her, but she continued to walk toward the bedroom. Her hand slid against the wall until she enter the room where the futon was set. There was a deep inhale from her, her eyes were shut as she steady her breathing. She began to push away the nervousness, knowing this moment would happen. She heard the shoji doors to the bedroom slid shut, making Ana to know Ujio stood behind her, but stood by the door.

Ana brought her hands up to the sash, untucking and unraveling the strip of clothing. She held her left hand out, dropping the piece of clothing to the ground. Her eyes slid open as she brought her hands up and gripped the lapels of the sleeping kimono with her fingertips. With a gentle grip, Ana lifted the kimono up off her body and then pulled it away. Her arms came down to her sides as the kimono slid off her body and pooled around her feet.

With a sense of boldness swell over her, Ana turned around and faced Ujio. She a hint of shock go across his face, but then it was quickly gone to be overcome with desire. Ana walked toward him and reached up, gripping the sash that held his yukata together.

Instead of making any moves to grab her, Ujio spread his arms out on either side of his body while his lust filled eyes stayed in eye connection with her. The moment the sash around his body came off, his yukata opened up to show his bare body underneath yet Ana kept her eyes connected with his own.

Ujio moved a little and let the yukata to slide off his body. As the yukata dropped to the ground, Ujio stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her against him. Ana felt her eyes flicker off his face to his chest, catching old scars across his solid body.

The feel of their naked bodies pressed together made the hairs on both their bodies to raise. The warmth they both emitted, spreading and heating up the other. Calloused hands slid up and down her back until coming around her hips and steer her backwards.

Ana was led backwards until she felt herself being bowed backwards. She wrapped her arms around Ujio as he lowered them down. Her back pressed against the thick cushion of the futon, and his body laid over hers, but not with his full weight on top of her. His hands pressed on either side of her shoulder, trapping her within his arms. Her arms loosen up around his neck, but she sunk one of her hands into his hair that she found to love when it was down.

"Ujio."

"Ana."

Their lips came to meet and their hands began to wonder their bare bodies, exploring and learning each and every spot which gave the other a pleasurable sensation. And soon their bodies would entwine for the first time of many.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **As mentioned in other chapters, I do apologize if any sort of information/facts are wrong throughout the chapters/series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter:** Living as Husband & Wife

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The sound of birds woke her up.

Eyes cracking open, and there was a deep, sharp inhale before a small yawn emitted from Ana. She felt warmth around her, which made her to nuzzle herself more into the warmth. The feel of a tightening around her waist made her eyes to snap open, taking a few moment to come to her senses.

The few moments made Ana realize where she was, and also, what she had done yesterday. Ana stared at her hand, resting on top of a hard chest. Her fingertips brushed across a couple small scars before she laid her hand palm down on an area of the chest where she felt a strong, steady heartbeat.

Lifting her head up, green eyes flickering upwards where dark brown eyes were staring back. A hand reached out to brush a few strands of her hair off her face before those fingertips brushed down her jawline.

"Your eyes are greener in the morning." Ujio said lowly, his fingertips brushed along her upper cheeks beneath her eyes.

Ana stared up at him as he brushed her cheek. His hand came to a still upon her cheek, cupping her face. She kept her eyes on Ujio as he moved his hand down along her cheek, across her shoulder and down along her sides. Ana felt him move onto his side to push himself up a little to hover over her.

"Are you all right?" Ujio asked lowly with a twinkle of concern in his eyes.

Slowly, Ana brought her hand up and ran through his hair. She then rested her fingertips against his face, dragging her fingers along his jawline.

"Sore, but I am fine." Ana answered, her thumb brushing across the bottom of his lip.

Ana moved her head upwards to Ujio making him to realize what she was doing. He bent his head down to press his lips against her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, to the tip of her nose and slow kiss on either side of the corner of her lips. He brushed his lips against her own and then deeply press his lips against her own.

Ujio slid his body over hers, not fully putting his weight on top of her but enough to brush their bare bodies against each other. Ana welcome his body, wrapping one of her arms around his back and the other running up from his abdomen to his chest.

"Ujio." Ana whispered against his lips as he pulled away to press his lips against her neck.

Their lips came back together, and Ana took it upon herself to catch Ujio off guard for once in his life. She managed to roll them over and be on top, pulling her lips away and laughing a little upon seeing she indeed caught Ujio off guard. His hands dragged up her body, gripping her thighs to hold her in place. The shock disappeared from his face and the desire took over.

Ana leaned over Ujio, her hair shrouding their faces like a curtain. She leaned down and hover her lips over his own.

"Can you handle a wife who challenges you?" Ana grinned.

"Yes." Ujio said immediately, reaching up with one hand to sink into her hair.

With ease, Ujio sat up a bit to press his lips against her own and he brought her back down with him as he laid down, their lips still pressed together. Her hands slid down his body and his were sliding all over her body while their lips were moving together.

 **…** **..**

 **A Week Later**

 **…** **..**

There was a different type of air around Ujio and Ana now. The fact they were husband and wife now, and they shared intimate affection with each other, there was no hiding the emotions they feel for one another.

Ana held back a shiver as she felt Ujio touch her lower back and brush his body against her own. She turned her head, letting her eyes flicker up to meet Ujio's eyes. He leaned down and gave a quick press against her lips then he left the house, heading off to the training fields. Her hands clenched the charcoal pencil she held for a brief moment, thinking about the pleasant feel of his lips every time they touch her body.

She walked to a spare room where her sketchbook sat on a low table, which faced an open shoji door looking out at parts of the village. She sat herself down on her legs, staring down at the open sketchbook with light line traces of a start of a sketch.

The sketch was from the day Nathan and her life changed. She was determine to sketch the foggy woods with the line of samurai emerging from the fog on horses and on foot. It was a sketch Ana felt would be her best one yet. She had asked Ujio to find her a parchment bigger than her sketchbook pages, which he did. Her sketch would be on a decent size parchment that reminded her of a scroll paper.

As usual, once Ana got into sketching, she was very concentrated on the piece she did not realize the time.

"Ana?"

Ana snapped out of finishing the last touches on one of the trees in the sketch. She set the charcoal down, picking up a rag with charcoal smudges on it. Wiping her hands, Ana looked up and had to blink rapidly for a couple of seconds due to clear up the blurriness in her vision. Having to look at something for a long time, the vision would become blurry from not looking away from something for a long time.

"Has it really been that long?" Ana whispered more to herself as she looked away from Ujio to stare out the open shoji door.

It was still light outside, but with Ujio home, it was usually either lunch or dinner time. She pushed herself up from her spot, holding back a groan at the feel of sitting for so long, but also, a little sore from getting use to being intimate.

Ujio walked toward the open shoji door to shut it before he turned to face her. Although his eyes moved down to see what sketch Ana drew up today. Kneeling down, Ujio took in the long scroll parchment in awe.

"I need to touch up a few details, and make some shadow effects, but I say it is one of my best sketches." Ana said to Ujio.

"Yes, it is." Ujio said, taking his eyes off the sketch while standing up.

Ana kept her eyes trained on Ujio as he walked around the low table to come stand near her, reaching down to grip her hands, which still had charcoal marks upon them. He brought his hands up to run his lips against the back of her fingers as he stared at her with passionate dark brown eyes.

"You have skillful hands."

"So do you." Ana said, slipping her hands out of Ujio hold to step closer to him.

Without hesitation, Ana leaned up to press her lips against his own. Ujio wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her close to his body. Wanting to know if the affection was wrong, Ana pulled back. Ujio stared at her with confusion, not understanding her quick pull back from him.

"Have I done something wrong?" Ujio asked, concern mixed in the confusion set in his eyes.

"No, I had a thought."

"What type of thought, Ana?"

"Our affection for one another, is it seen as wrong?"

Ujio's eyebrows shot up with shock, but it vanished just as fast. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek while he gave her a small assured grin.

"I can see your concern, and I understand, but if I have a wife who brings nothing but devotion to life around her. I do not want you to be quiet. I want you to be fearless. When the times comes for a family, will you defend?"

"Of course I would defend and protect our family." Ana said instantly.

"Indeed, I know you will. Do not change yourself to fit what others think you should be like. Do not be someone else, Ana. I took you as my wife because of who are you, not what others want you to be." Ujio said strongly.

Ana bowed her head with a smile on her lips, letting everything Ujio said to her to process and sink into her mind. Ujio ran his hands down her arms and held her in place until she pulled away.

"I will start the meal." Ana told Ujio, turning away from him and walking toward the doorway of the room.

Although, Ana glanced back at Ujio with raised eyebrows, which her expression drawn his immediate attention on her. She clasped her hands behind her back, almost rocking on her socked covered feet but held herself back from doing so.

"I wouldn't mind extra help." Ana suggested.

Ana knew it was the wife's duty to prepare a meal for the family, but since she was not like everyone wife, she wanted to see if she could make Ujio do what she requested. The sight of Ujio eyebrows rising made Ana to think it was a bit shocking, and Ujio would not agree. Yet when he stepped forward, Ana was in shock.

"Do you truly need it?"

"I'm simply asking if you want to help, but you do not have to. I find that everything gets done when there is a team. Who do you think taught Nathan to cook and do housework…" Ana shrugged her shoulders before she walked away.

Ana walked into the kitchen area and moved toward the jars, which contained dry rice. She heard the set of feet come into the area, which made her to turn to see Ujio. It was clear he was unsure about what he should do, but he seem to want to make her comfortable as much as she wanted to do right around him.

"Do you mind retrieving more wood?" Ana asked softly.

"I will do so." Ujio said, turning on the heel of his feet to walk out of the house.

Ana knew the mention about her older brother would push Ujio to do chores he would normally not do, but it was for the women to do. Ana did not lie about the fact about teaching Nathan how to cook and how to do certain house chores. There was a time Nathan requested her to teach him because when he gone to war for the first time, he did not know basic things. Even though Nathan and her grew up on a farm, Nathan was taught how to take care of the crops and she learned to do house chores, cook and take care of the horses.

The thought of home had Ana to pause in what she was doing. She gone into a daydream state, thinking of the Algren farm, where they grew vegetables and raised a good amount of horses. She snapped out of thought when Ujio appeared back into the house with a pile of chopped wood in his arms.

"You looked to be in deep thought."

"I was simply thinking about home."

Ujio knelt down to set the pile of wood near the irori hearth. He began to push a couple of chopped wood into the sand, but the logs stuck up enough to catch aflame. He eyed Ana as she continued to prepare their meal.

"You mentioned a few times of your home in the past. What about home were you thinking about?"

"The fields surrounding the farm and the vast land where we let the horses roam."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes, but when Nathan entered the military, it changed. When I found Nathan again, I stuck by him and took care of him." Ana explained.

"You taught him to cook and do chores?"

"On the farm, Nathan was taught to maintain the fields and I was taught to do the house chores, cook and to take care of the horses. I also aimed to study as much about medicine as possible for Nathan's sake."

"You did much for your brother." Ujio mumbled, glaring at the pieces of wood.

"He wasn't in the best of state after the wars. I could not let him wither away. He is family." Ana said as she handed Ujio the items to start the fire.

The two worked in silence until Ujio looked up from the flames.

"You mentioned medicine, to study it. Did you want to be a healer?"

"Yes, I wanted to be healer. I wanted to help people, but I found my interest in art. Many mentioned about my talent to sketch and to play the piano."

"Music?"

"Yes, I was taught to play the piano by my grandfather. Nathan had no patience to learn, so my grandfather turned to me. I was the one who wanted to learn everything without hesitation while it took Nathan a bit longer to accept and learn something new." Ana explained with a grin as she stared at the fire, thinking about her grandfather and the teachings on the piano.

Ujio reached toward her hand not occupied with anything. He gripped her hand and stared down at her fingers, picturing her fingers gliding across ivory keys of a piano. Ujio let go of her hand as he watched her continue to prepare their meal for the evening.

Ana finished the meal and set the tray up, setting the table near the low table. She set up Ujio's area first before her own. She sat down, watching as Ujio picked up the hashi to start to eat his meal and she then began to eat hers.

 **…** **..**

"Did you ever think you would get married?"

"No. I saw my focus on training. You?" Ujio replied.

Ujio and Ana sat on the back deck of their home, staring out at the woods in the night. Ana sat between Ujio's legs, a blanket wrapped around them both. She curled up a bit more against his chest and shut her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"One day, and it did come true." Ana answered.

"Not in the way you picture it though."

"No, but I am happy it happen this way."

The arms around her gave her a gentle squeeze before loosening up. Ana opened her eyes and turned her head a little, staring at the woods which had a gentle glow due to the full moon tonight. Ujio rested his chin on top of her head, his arms around her and his legs up on either side of her. To anyone looking in, by Ujio position it showed his protectiveness over Ana. As for Ana, she felt comfortable and safe in Ujio's arms.

"What about the thought of having a family?" Ana asked.

"Being married to you, I picture a family now." Ujio admitted lowly.

Ana arms wrapped around on top of Ujio's arms, hugging his arms more around her. Ana moved her head around until Ujio lifted his chin off the top of her head. She tilted her head back to stare up at him, which he glanced down at her. Their lips touched each other a couple of times until Ana pulled away from Ujio altogether.

Turning to face Ujio, Ana held her hand toward him and Ujio reached out to grab her hand. Ujio stood up, clenching the blanket in his other hand. She let go of his hand to reach up to push a few of his hair strands away from his face. With a smile that reached her eyes, Ana grabbed his hand again and led him back inside their home. The shoji door slid shut with a click behind them.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter:** Chaotic Night

 **…** **..**

 **Two Months Later**

 **…** **..**

The samurai men stood around the field, others stood off to the side to watch the match between Ujio and Nathan. Ana stood away from everyone, watching her husband and brother stand face to face with each other with bokken swords.

Ana clasped her hands before her, thinking about all the time Nathan put in to make himself stronger. Throughout winter and into spring, Ana watched how her older brother evolve from drinking all the time and having nightmares to a man with no more nightmares and a clear mind. And throughout the time spent here in the village, Nathan learned the language and the customs of the land.

A winced face flashed across Ana's face when Ujio delivered a hard smack to Nathan's stomach and than to the middle of his back. There was a frustrated look upon Nathan's face, and Nathan took a couple steps back to restart the round.

The second time was a little longer, but Ujio managed to get through Nathan defensives and held the bokken sword to Nathan throat. Ujio shoved Nathan backwards with a fierce look before he got back into position across from Nathan.

Ana felt her hands clench each other hard, wanting Nathan to do good but at the same time, wanting Ujio to also do well. Nathan clenched the bokken tighter and stayed still for a couple of moments before Ujio and he fought again.

As the exchange of moves gone back and forth, it came to an end when Nathan and Ujio came to a draw. They both stared at each other in shock, more so Ujio. Ujio and Nathan pulled a part, and Ujio gave a small nod to Nathan in approval. Nathan bowed and then stood tall, walking away to allow someone else to face Ujio.

There was a grin set upon Ana's lips as she could see there was something else in Ujio's nod to Nathan. She saw a hint of respect go across Ujio's face. Ana grinned, and glanced over to her older brother, who had no clue he gained a bit of respect from Ujio today.

 **…** **..**

"You have not stop smiling since I arrive home."

"I'm simply thinking about the draw between Nathan and you." Ana said with the sketchbook against her thighs.

Ana sat outside on the back deck with her back against the house wall. Her legs were bent and she had her sketchbook against her thighs. There was a half sketch of Nathan and Ujio in their draw today, both staring each other down.

"Hmp." Ujio grunted.

Ana held back a laugh. She saw how annoyed Ujio was due to the draw he had with Nathan. She knew Ujio and Nathan would still butt heads with each other, not seeing eye to eye at all times, but for now they would respect one another to an extent.

"You should be happy he paid great attention to the training." Ana said, glancing at Ujio.

"True." Ujio mumbled while he stared around at the woods surrounding.

The charcoal pencil made scratch sounds across the sketch page. Ana stopped as she stared at the sketch and then up at Ujio, who glanced over his shoulder at her upon the sound of her sketch coming to a halt.

"I only have a few pages left." Ana said as she stared down at her sketchbook.

"I will get you more parchment paper." Ujio said, stepping toward her and sitting down beside her.

"Thank you." Ana smiled at him before she focused back on her sketch.

 **…** **..**

 **A Couple Days Later**

 **…** **..**

The spring night was warm enough for entertainment for the whole village. There was a stage set up outside with fire around to light up the area. The villagers sat up front while the samurais were spread out throughout the area to keep guard.

Ana sat with Taka and her children. Ana and Taka had placed the children between them as they sat on the deck of her home. A small laugh escaped Ana at the Noh performance. Ana had a smile on her face, especially hearing the happy laughter going throughout the crowd.

The smile stayed on her lips even as Ujio glanced back at her from his spot beside Nobutada. Ana continued to smile and he gave a small grin in return before his attention was back on the stage where Katsumoto appeared on in a dramatic way. Clapping gone through the crowd at the sight of Katsumoto, who came to the rescue.

It was a pleasant night, and Ana enjoyed the fact everyone got to relax. She rested her hands against her stomach, feeling the tessen and the kaiken tantō hidden beneath her obi. The tessen was always on her since Ujio gave her the war fan, but the kaiken tantō was a new addition. Ujio gifted Ana a custom made kaiken tantō after the wedding night. He informed her of her duty to protect the family and household when he was not present. He assured her he would continue to train and practice with her when it came to fighting with weapons or hand-to-hand combat.

Eyes on her made Ana to glance over Higen and Magojiro heads to see it was Taka who stared at her. Taka eyes flickered down to where Ana rested her hands then her eyes made connection with Ana. A small grin upon Taka lips. Ana went to shoot her a playful 'cut-it-out' look when Nathan yelled.

"Katsumoto!" Nathan shouted as he stood up from the ground.

The actor that Katsumoto held in front of him was shot in the head with an arrow. Blood began to pour out from beneath the mask and the person dropped from Katsumoto's hold. Realizing it was not part of the performance, everyone began to scream in panic and began to scramble.

There were arrows being shot from the rooftops, hitting any samurai who stood around. Innocent villagers also got hit by the arrows too.

Nathan came running over to help Taka to lead the boys into the house. Ana held onto the back of Nathan's sash, but was separated from him by a samurai who was landed on by a ninja from the rooftop.

"Ana!" Higen yelled, but was pushed into the home with his mother, brother and Nathan.

Ana moved out of the way as the ninja tried to hit her. She ducked and ran out of the way just as a samurai came out of nowhere to take down the ninja. For a brief moment, Ana stared at the chaotic surroundings, watching as ninjas appear and were taking down anyone in their paths. Her eyes came in touch with a group of samurai that protected Katsumoto, watching a couple get shot down. She saw Ujio push Katsumoto toward Taka's home.

There was a ninja charging her making her to move and pull out the tessen war fan. The words from her sword master samurai of a husband echoed through her head about being able to fight to protect what she cherishes. Ujio trained her for this, and she blocked everything out in order to keep herself alive.

Ana spread out the tessen fan to block a throwing star. She felt the iron fan rattle underneath her grip, and made a clank sound. With her other hand she pulled out the kaiken tantō out of its sheath to fight with.

With narrowed eyes, Ana used the tessen fan to smack away a swing from a ninja with these claws upon their hands to help with climbing. She shot forward to stab her kaiken tantō through their chest with a yell. Ripping the blade out, Ana whirled around to duck as another ninja came at her. She swiped across their stomach and then straight up their chest, watching them drop.

"Ana, behind!" Someone shouted.

Whipping around, Ana twirled around the ninja and ducked before she used the edges of her war fan to slice across their face. She kneed the ninja in the stomach before she brought the kaiken tantō down upon their back. Ripping the kaiken tantō out the ninja, she moved around them to catch sight of her husband fighting off more than one ninja with skillful techniques.

There were three ninjas Ujio faced, but he taken care of them with quick swipes. Another ninja drop down behind him, and Ana knew Ujio might be wounded if he did not turn around quick enough.

With no time to think, Ana chucked her kaiken tantō as quick as she could with as much precision as possible.

 **…** **..**

Ujio turned around and faced the ninja who landed behind him, but watched as the end of a blade erupted from the ninja's throat The ninja dropped face first in front of Ujio. Ujio stared at the kaiken tantō, and recognize the designed handle on it. His eyes shot up where he saw Ana's hand outstretched, showing she threw her kaiken tantō to protect him.

With a nod to his wife, Ujio resume fighting to take down the last of the ninjas with his top men. Although, with his knowledge of Ana in the middle of the fight, Ujio continued to search for her every time he took down a ninja. He found her fighting with the tessen and a katana she must have picked up from the ground since she used her kaiken tantō to protect his backside.

Ujio turned back around to face the last of the enemy, taking down the one in front of him before he looked around with his katana still posed in mid-air.

 **…** **..**

The sound of the samurai men shouting made Ana to stare around and saw the bodies of ninja, samurai and some villagers across the ground. Slowly, Ana stood tall and took in everything around her with shock.

The tessen in her left hand slipped from her hold and drop to the ground. The katana in her right hand dropped to the ground too. There was blood marks of the enemies across her kimono and skin. She was struck with realization of what had happened. A hand grasped her hand causing a gasp to escape from her. She turned and came face to face with Ujio.

"Ana, Ana, you are okay. You are okay." Ujio rested his forehead against her own, staring with concern in his eyes.

Ana nodded, shutting her eyes as she was in the comfort of her husband. He laid his lips against her forehead before he pulled back, which made her open her eyes and stare at him. He held out her kaiken tantō and the tessen toward her. She reached out and grabbed the handle, but Ujio wrapped his hand around her own.

"You protected me."

"You are my husband. You are my family, I will protect you as you would do the same for me." Ana whispered, taking the kaiken tantō from him to slide it back in its sheath and the tessen tucked into the obi.

Ujio nodded, stepping closer to her and reaching up to cup the side of her face. He caressed her cheek and then dropped his hand down, grabbing her hand to lead her toward Taka's home. Ujio stepped through the broken down shoji door to see Taka with the children. Nathan appeared in the room with Katsumoto behind him.

A final squeeze of their hands and Ujio walked toward Katsumoto while Ana moved toward Taka to help her with the children. Ana glanced at Ujio as he stood with Nathan and Katsumoto, lowly talking amongst each other in quick manner. Soon, Ujio walked out of the home with Katsumoto.

"Ana! Are you all right? I saw you get separated and—" Nathan stood before her, staring over her body and checking her over for any sort of injuries.

"I am fine, Nathan. I fought back." Ana assured Nathan.

"This is not your blood?"

"No."

There was a sense of relief in Nathan's eyes. He gave a small nod before he stepped closer and pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"I am glad you are safe."

"I am glad you are safe too, Nathan." Ana whispered and she hugged him back, squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Even though it was nighttime and late, Ana managed to persuade Ujio about a trip to the springs with her. It did not take much due to the fact Ana wanted to wash the blood off of her. Ujio agreed, and now the couple found themselves at one of the springs.

They did not go to the spring where mostly everyone would go to. The springs all connected in some way, and Ujio and Ana walked to a point where a small spring opening was big enough for the both of them.

The kimono slid off of Ana and she got into the spring as quick as she could, scrubbing the blood off of her hands. Ujio got in after her, reaching out and grabbing her hands, washing them for her with a gentle manner.

"Who would do this, Ujio?" Ana whispered, bowing her head a little.

"Omura." Ujio growled through his teeth.

Ana lifted her head up and stared at Ujio, who continued his focus on her hands. She glanced down at her hands and saw them clean now. Taking her hands out of his hold, Ana returned the favor and wash any blood off of him. Once done, Ana found herself hugging Ujio around the midsection. His arms came around her, pressing her close and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"You fought good." Ujio mumbled against her hair.

"Everything you taught me instantly came out." Ana said while she laid her head upon his shoulder.

Ujio sat down with his back against a large boulder that was apart of the spring. Ana wiggled herself out of his arms and sat before him. She reached out and took his hair down, running her hands through his shoulder length hair. Her hair was let down too, and Ujio brushed her long hair onto her back.

A step forward, Ana moved herself to straddle Ujio with her hands rested on top of his shoulders. Slowly, she laid her head onto his shoulder and shut her eyes, feeling his strong arms come around her back and held her close to his body. Lips pressed against the side of her head and hands glided up and down in a slow manner on her back.

"Do you think there will be more?" Ana questioned as she lifted her head up from her husband chest.

"It is an answer I am not fully sure. We will need to be on guard." Ujio answered.

"I understand." Ana nodded, leaning back down to rest her head on Ujio's chest.

Ana shut her eyes and she tried to relax in her husband hold.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter:** History

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Within a day, a message had been delivered about a safe passage back to the inland for Katsumoto to meet with the Emperor. The day the message was received, the next day would be when Katsumoto, Nathan, Ujio and the other samurai were to travel.

Ana argued with Ujio about going also, and in the end of the argument she won. Now, she sat astride on a horse beside Ujio, staring at the back of her brother's head as he rode upfront with Katsumoto. She saw how Nathan was dressed back in his union uniform instead of the hakama he once wore a day ago. Ana glanced at Ujio in the corner of her eyes, seeing him staring forward with a blank expression.

Ana knew Ujio had been worried when Katsumoto informed Nathan about a clear passage back home. Ujio was worried because he believed Ana would leave too. Ana assured Ujio she was to stay, but she wanted to come to see her brother off.

Looking forward and away from her husband, Ana stared at Nathan's back. She had a feeling he would not return back to the homeland. Nathan had come to love the village, the culture, and the people. She also knew Nathan was developing a crush on Taka. A small grin perked up on her lips at the thought, but she quickly hid it before Ujio or anyone else was to see.

The horseback ride was a long one, but from early morning all the way to the early evening, they made their arrival into the city.

When the line of horses with samurai perched on the saddles entered the area, the people quickly moved out of the way with fear. Ana stared around at the place Nathan and she had once lived in a while ago, and realizing how western modernize it truly was. She eyed the people, seeing the mixture of traditional and western style clothing amongst the crowd.

A held up hand by Katsumoto made everyone to come to a pause. Ana sat up straighter on the saddle as Nathan was to depart from the group. Ujio threw Nathan his weapon, which Nathan caught with a nod. Before Nathan veered away from the group, he stared at Ujio and then at Ana before back at Ujio. Ujio gave a firm nod, which Nathan returned. An understanding to protect and cherish Ana was exchanged by a simple look.

Ana held back from acting out emotionally toward her brother, but by the look in his eyes, she knew it was not the last time she would see him.

The horses began to move again, and Ana stayed by Ujio's side. She clenched the reins of the horse as they moved pass Nathan.

No one looked back.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Upon arrival at the emperor's palace, Ana was given a room to rest in. Ujio had changed into formal hakama and haori before he left, needing to be by Katsumoto's side when he was to meet the emperor to talk.

With Ujio gone, Ana was taking in everything around her with awe. She explored around the bedroom Ujio and she were to share. Though as she walked around the room, there was a twinge in her stomach that made her to dash into the washroom connected onto the bedroom. She dropped to her knees and threw up into the pot, clenching the stone edges. There was a sound of knocking on the bedroom door, which made her to groan underneath her breath. She spat into the bowl before she pushed herself back onto her feet. She stepped up to the sink to wash out her mouth.

"A minute." Ana called out as she cleaned herself up.

Fixing the kimono, Ana walked out of the washroom and back into the bedroom where she walked to the door. She rested her hand on her lower belly for a brief second before she opened the bedroom door.

"You are requested." A solider said immediately.

"By who?" Ana questioned, not wanting to leave the room without knowing.

"A Mr. Graham."

"Oh, well all right." Ana nodded, stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

The solider led her down the hallway and outside onto a deck. She noted the sun was setting making her to take in the gardens of the palace with delight. The scenery was beautiful, and whenever she saw such beauty, she wanted to capture it with a sketch. Without her sketchbook on her, Ana simply took everything she could and memorize it to sketch it later.

When Ana noted the soldier gave a few glances around, her eyes narrowed. The soldier's actions were suspicious to her, especially with how fidgety they were becoming.

"Who paid you?" Ana demanded instantly as she gone to reach for the tessen hidden in her obi.

With nothing said, Ana had gone to turn away but came face to face with two more soldiers. The soldiers parted a little to allow someone through. Ana eyes narrowed upon Omura's right hand man with the birthmark upon his cheek.

"You are coming with us."

Soldiers grabbed her arms, tied a cloth around her mouth and dragged her struggling form away and off the palace grounds.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There was a panic in Ujio as Ana was not present in the bedroom. He grabbed their items, packed them, and glanced at the door where a soldier still stood. He was to be led out of the grounds because Katsumoto had been taken into custody after he had gone into a meeting to persuade the emperor to not fall for Omura's greedy ways, but was unable to do so.

A snarl came onto Ujio's face as the soldier said a command to leave.

"Where is my wife?"

"Who?"

"My wife."

"I do not know who you speak of." The soldier said quickly, looking away from Ujio and starting to lead Ujio down the hallway.

Ujio glared at the back of the soldier's head who had answered too quickly for Ujio liking. Ujio had a funny feeling this soldier knew something. When Ujio had taken the final steps off of the palace grounds, he turned back around to face the soldier.

"You better not cross my path when I find out the truth." Ujio said through clenched teeth before he stormed away toward his horse.

 **…** **..**

There was a sack over her head, but it was pulled off when she was forced to sit down on a cushion chair. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust before she looked up to glare at a familiar face.

"Colonel Bagley."

"Ana Algren."

"Why was I taken?" Ana asked, glaring at Bagley.

"Your brother and you need to go back home."

"I am not going back home." Ana stated firmly, turning her head away when Bagley reached his hand out to touch her face.

"Oh that is right, there was talk about you being married to one of the samurai now. Hmm, you won't need to worry about being married for long."

Ana snapped her eyes back at Bagley, watching as he made his way toward the door to leave the room.

"What do you mean by that?"

There was a smug smirk upon Bagley's lips as he turned around. Ana continued to glare at Bagley, wanting answers.

"Katsumoto had been arrested, and soon the rest of his samurai will fall with him." Bagley said and then left the room before Ana could say anymore.

She clenched her teeth as she wanted get out, but there was a guard amongst the door in front of her. Her eyes scanned the room she was in, seeing it was a basic room. Turning her eyes back into the guard, she saw the guard looked away from her in a quick manner. The thought of what Bagley said made Ana to become daring.

Ana stood up from the seat, which made the guard to stand up taller with a tense look. She walked toward them in a slow manner, holding up her hands to show she was not to cause any trouble. The guard clenched the hilt of the sword on their waist, staring at her closely.

"I need to use the bathroom." Ana said.

The guard got a conflicted expression, glancing at the door knob beside their right arm and then at her. She gave a small frown, clenching her hands in front of her.

"Please. I did not get the opportunity to use the bathroom when I arrived in the city." Ana explained with a soft tone.

The conflicted look was set upon the guard's face, but they let out a sigh and a small nod. The guard opened the door and stepped out before her then turned back around to face her. Ana shot her right fist forward, slamming the guard straight in the nose. The guard collapsed against the opposite wall from the bedroom door. She gave another sharp punch across the guard's face, which this time she had managed to knock the guard out.

"Ow…" Ana mumbled, shaking her right hand.

Without a second thought to spare, Ana moved through the hallway. She realized she was in some sort of inn. There was a door which led outside. She looked around and saw no other guard was around before she exited out of the building. Quickly, Ana moved through the streets and headed to the only place she figure where Katsumoto might be located.

 **…** **..**

"That did not go as planned." Ana muttered to herself as she was being led by the Emperor's guards.

Ana was led into a wooden wall and floor room. The room reminded Ana of a dojo, but there was a low table with cushions. The sound of a door sliding open to her left made her to look in the direction, but quickly bowed down low.

The young Emperor Meiji came into the room with guards. The Emperor made a gesture to the guards to stay back as he walked toward Ana.

"Emperor Meiji, it is an honor to be graced by your presence."

"You have risen quite an alarm from my guards."

"I apologize, but I need to know if I am able to be influential."

"You being influential?" Emperor eyebrows came slightly together, a curious look set upon his face.

Ana stood tall in front of the Emperor.

"Yes, to talk about Lord Katsumoto presence today." Ana said softly, hands clenching in front of her belly.

"He has left."

"Your teacher has been arrested by Omura because your once teacher, Lord Katsumoto wants to keep the land customs alive. Omura wants to get rid of the customs and the history."

There was a silence as the Emperor stared at Ana and then he looked away. The Emperor walked over to a section of the room, where a sliding door was open to the outside and showed a small zen garden. She stared at the Emperor's back, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Tell me more." The Emperor said softly, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I understand I am not from this land, but I have come to love it. I have come to love the customs, the traditions and discipline here. I feel at peace more than I ever felt. Lord Katsumoto wants to honor the history of this land, and he doesn't want the past to be forgotten. Is it not the past which helps shape the future? Do you not want to be known as a culture where strong warriors erupted from? Is the past that much of a threat it has to be abolish for a simple railroad company?"

The Emperor turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Railroads can be rebuilt many times or at any time. The modernization will come, do not doubt that. We all know it, even Katsumoto. However, the history of this land, well, that cannot be rebuilt or be brought back to life at any time. What happen in the past is set in stone, just like the traditions and cultures. Should we not learn from the past and look back at the past, never to forget where we come from? To learn from the past. Why, we the people, are the way we are? The answer is because of our ancestors, and we cannot erase where we came from. Where we came from only makes us stronger. Please, you can listen to my words and process them in any way you want, but please, please consider not letting Omura take away those I have come to care deeply for." Ana explained as she knelt down onto her knees and bowed down to the Emperor.

With her head bowed, Ana did not see the Emperor walk up and stood in front of her. The small clear of the throat made her to sit up slowly, seeing the Emperor standing before her with a soft expression.

"You speak of this land with passion even though you were not born here."

"Yes, because I have come to love the land and those a part of the land, your highness." Ana said as she thought about her husband.

"Ujio is your husband, is he not?"

"Yes, he is. Please do not punish him in any way because of him being with me." Ana could not help but blurt out.

She did not know if there were any sort of rules about marrying a foreign. Ana prayed Ujio would not be punished in any manner, but then again, Katsumoto saw nothing wrong with Ujio and her union. Her eyes stared up at the Emperor, who held up a hand and shook his head.

"I wish not to bring hurt to you, especially with what you spoken about."

Her eyes widen a bit as she saw the Emperor give her a soft grin, not a hint of anger or any negative emotions present.

"I simply want to see Ujio son or daughter with their father, learning everything the culture has to offer. To take in the beauty of the land and the traditions. To be able to stare up at their father knowing he was a part of the history." Ana explained as her right hand pressed against her lower belly.

The Emperor eyebrows rose as he saw where Ana placed her hand.

"You are with child?"

"Yes."

"Does Ujio know?"

"No, I wanted to tell him, but everything which has been happening, I did not want to put more pressure on Ujio."

The Emperor nodded.

"My guards told me about your predicament earlier. You were captured by Colonel Bagley and Omura's right hand man. Is the child and you all right?" The Emperor asked, making a gesture with his hand for her to raise off the floor.

"Yes, even thought I was taken off guard and frighten quite a bit." Ana stood up and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I will have my doctor check on you."

"Oh, no, no, I am all right, your highness."

"I insist. A child to be a descendent of the samurai will need to be check, especially if the child is to learn from their father about our history, culture and traditions, so they may pass it on to their children, and so forth. We need to pass on our history to our future generations, and we cannot do that if we erase where we came from. We learn from our history." The Emperor explained with a small grin.

The explanation from the Emperor almost had Ana's mouth to drop, but she contained herself. She realized the Emperor took in her words, and he appeared to come agree with what she had said. She gave a deep bow but stood up as the Emperor called for the guards to lead her to a private room where she would be checked out by the doctor.

"Emperor Meiji."

The Emperor paused in his walk away from Ana.

"Ujio still believes I have been kidnapped…"

"I will send someone to seek him out."

"Thank you."

"When he is found and brought here, you will tell him of the child, right?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good." The Emperor grinned and then left the room.

Ana held herself back from dropping to her knees. She could not believe she spoke with the Emperor, and the fact the Emperor listened to her to an extent. Ana contained herself from letting out any form of excitement. A guard appeared and he led her through the high-class building until she entered a bedroom, where the guard informed her this room was to be where she rested until she was to go home with her husband.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

When guards from the Emperor appeared, requesting the release of Katsumoto, Nathan's plan to free Katsumoto did not take action.

Nathan, Mr. Graham, Ujio, Nobutada and the other samurais, who hid around the building that contained Katsumoto, were in shock and with questionable thoughts. They stepped out of the bushes, where one of the guards came forward to confront Nathan and the group. The guards led Katsumoto out of the building before the lead guard requested for Ujio appearance too.

Ujio pulled the hat off his head, not needing to be in disguise anymore. He stood before the guards with a questionable look, wanting an answer on why the Emperor's guards requested for his presence too. He understood Katsumoto's presence, but not his too.

"The Emperor wishes to see you again Katsumoto. As for Ujio, your wife is in our care."

Ujio eyes widen and he held himself back from any other emotions which might erupted from him. He could not believe Ana was safe, and he did not need to tear down the place to find her. When Nathan appeared before Ujio earlier, Ujio asked about Ana's whereabouts but Nathan did not know. Ujio could not wait for the guards to lead them back to the palace, where Ana was.

 **…** **..**

The doctor left the room after the check up. The doctor mentioned how everything looked healthy and there was nothing wrong, which Ana was grateful for. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed, staring across the room where shoji doors were open to show its own personal private garden.

Ana stood up from the bed and walked toward the open shoji doors, standing before the doorway. Her eyes scanned around the small private garden, seeing how relaxing the garden appears to be, especially under the night stars.

There was a few moments staring at the garden until Ana found the need to do something. She walked toward the door and slid it open, finding a guard outside the door. The guard looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Do you think I could have some parchment paper and a charcoal pencil to sketch with please?" Ana gave a small hesitant smile.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter:** Together Again

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

When Katsumoto was led away down the hallway and into the room where he would meet with the Emperor, Ujio wanted to run off to find Ana. Ujio glanced to his right and made eye connection with Nathan, who stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"I can watch over Katsumoto, Ujio. You should go seek Ana." Nathan stated.

"If only I knew where she was, I w—" Ujio paused when the door behind him slid open.

The Emperor appeared in the doorway. Immediately Ujio, Nathan and Mr. Graham bowed, and kept their eyes lowered when the Emperor requested them to raise.

"Ujio, a guard will lead you to your wife, Ana. Before you go though…"

Ujio tensed up when the Emperor paused.

"Ujio, you have an influential and brave wife. Hold dear to the woman and to what will come." The Emperor said.

Ujio gave a firm nod. He gave another bow to the Emperor before the guards led Ujio down the hallways. Ujio stared forward with a blank expression. He felt a wave of happiness go through him about the compliment Ana received from the Emperor. Although, Ujio was curious about the last part of the Emperor's comment about Ana. He wondered what the Emperor meant.

The guards led Ujio down various hallways. Hallways which led from one side of the palace to the other side. Yet after so long of waiting for Ana, Ujio came to a halt behind the guards. There was a lone guard before a door. The guards nodded at each other, and soon the lone guard stepped aside. The lone guard reached out and slid the door open, bowing a little to Ujio. Ujio gave a small thankful bow and then stepped into a bedroom.

There was no sight of Ana within the room, but Ujio knew she was here. He caught sight of a couple parchment papers across the bed. A grin came onto his lips as he knew Ana would get a hold of parchment paper and charcoal to sketch.

Ujio looked away from the sketches and stared at the open shoji doors leading out to a small private garden.

 **…** **..**

The sound of footsteps drew Ana's attention. She paused in her sketch to look up toward the open shoji doors leading into the bedroom. When Ujio stepped through the doorway, she threw the parchment paper aside to stand up and sprint toward Ujio.

"Ujio!"

Ujio's arms wrapped around her and held her close. One of his hands sunk into her hair while his other arm wrapped around her lower back. Their bodies pressed together to the point there was no space between them.

For a few moments the two were wrapped around each other until Ujio was the first to pull away only a little bit. He detangled his hand from her hair and brought the hand to cup her cheek. His eyes scanning over her.

"What happened? Were you harmed?"

"No, I was not harmed. Omura wanted me kidnapped and shipped back to America before I was to attempt anything. As you can see, I escaped and managed to get myself, well, caught by the Emperor's guards. I did manage to request his presence, which he approved." Ana smiled sheepishly.

A low chuckle erupted out of Ujio. He shook his head before he leaned downward to press his lips against her lips. He pulled back, and rested his forehead against her forehead. They stared one another directly in the eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well…" Ana smiled before she pulled away from him.

Ujio kept his eyes trained on her as she walked over to the parchment paper on the ground she had thrown aside to greet him. She picked it up and stared at it for a few moments. Then she leaked back over to him with an anxious sensation. She must had a nervous look because Ujio got a flicker of concern across his face.

"I think you mean, what are you going to do with us." Ana rephrased.

There was a look of confusion upon Ujio face at her respond.

Ana handed him over the parchment paper and then she took a step back. She kept her eyes trained on him. She watched as Ujio eyes scanned across the sketch she quickly drew. Even if she drew it quickly, it was enough to understand what the sketch meant.

 **…** **..**

Ujio stared at the sketch Ana drew up before his arrival. He could make out Ana and he in the sketch. However, what confused Ujio was the actions being performed in the sketch. The sketch showed Ana sitting on a boulder with a smile and her right hand on her stomach. The sketch showed how Ana watched the sketch of Ujio standing before a little one. He could see the sketch of him was showing the little one on how to properly hold a bokken sword.

It was a couple of more moments in silence as Ujio continue to stare at the sketch. He thought about the comment made by the Emperor and then the comment Ana made, especially the word 'us.' Immediately, Ujio was hit with the truth and realization. He understood why Ana said, 'us.' She did not mean him and her, she meant something much more.

Ujio shocked eyes shot up at Ana, and by the smile upon her face and a nod of her head, Ujio felt a wave of happiness flow through him.

 **…** **..**

Ana could not help but laugh when Ujio pulled her into his arms and held her close. He repeatedly began to mumble underneath his breath about being a father. He pulled back to bump his forehead against her own while his eyes casted down to stare down at her belly.

Her hand rested against her lower belly, and Ujio placed his hand on top of hers.

"A baby. A son or a daughter." Ujio whispered with a smile.

Ana brought both her hands up to cup either side of his face and brought their lips together. Ujio response was to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled their lips away from each other. He held her close and continue to press his lips against her neck. He was about to go lower, but there was a knock on the door.

"To be continue." Ana whispered against Ujio's lips and gave his lips a peck before she pulled away from him.

Ujio smirked and followed her back into the bedroom. He walked toward the door to answer while Ana stood back. The door opened up to reveal Nathan, who got a grin upon his face. He gave a nod to Ujio before he walked up and pulled Ana into a hug.

"You are wonderful."

"Okay?" Ana said confusedly.

Nathan stepped back with the grin still on his lips. He glanced at Ujio and then back at Ana.

"The Emperor has accepted Katsumoto sword."

There was a gasp from Ana and Ujio eyes widen.

"You mean the Emperor is sticking by Katsumoto."

"He said about the past needing to be present because it is the identity of the nation." Nathan smiled.

"That is wonderful news."

"And you dear sister are influential. Your words made the Emperor to rethink about everything and about Omura. He talked more with Katsumoto, and now the Emperor is going to contact Omura to not go through with the destruction of anymore land that hold a significant history to it."

Ana smiled and she saw Ujio get a happy look in his eyes. Although, she also noted Ujio glance at her stomach and then he made a head gesture to Nathan. She gave a nod to Ujio, which Nathan caught and he glanced between Ujio and her.

"What is going on?" Nathan eyed them with narrowed eyes.

"Only the fact you are going to be an uncle."

"I am going to be an un—I'm going to be uncle!" Nathan shouted the last part which earned the door to snap open with the guard ready to defend.

"We are good. It is simply exciting news." Ana smiled at the guard, who gave a nod and stepped out and shut the door behind them.

Nathan pulled her into his arms and held her close. He stepped back with a wide smile and then he turned to Ujio to give a solid pat Ujio on the back. Ujio almost shot a glare at Nathan, but it diminished since it was exciting news.

"Congratulations! I am happy for you two." Nathan smiled.

"Thank you." Ana and Ujio said at the same time.

 **…** **..**

Nathan watched as Ujio walked over to Ana and stood close to her. Ujio was staring down her with a small happy grin. Ujio's hand came up to rest against Ana's lower back. There was a protective posture Ujio presented whenever he hovered around Ana, and now with Ana being pregnant, Nathan knew Ujio would not let Ana out of his sight.

Nathan could not help but continue to smile as he saw how happy his sister was. Whatever mode Nathan was in, whenever Ana smiled, he could not help but smile too.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Yes, the storyline will be changing after this chapter happen.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
